Révélations pour un nouveau futur
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: Une nouvelle prof débarque et les membres de l'Ordre sont envoyés dans le futur... Les réponses qu'ils trouveront leur permettront de tout changer... yaoi HPDM à venir, BZRW, SSOC ...
1. L'arrivée de Phätis

Disclaimer: oui, donc, salutations ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling… Par contre, les liliths, vampires et certains autres sont à moi et je suis possessive ;-p

Cette fic ne prend pas forcément en compte HBP … (je tiens à le préciser)

Je suis désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes mais mon vérificateur n'arrête pas de modifier des mots, ce qui est assez désagréable… enfin… T.T

Vous retrouverez pas mal de couples mais bon, ça sera surtout du HP/DM alors vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Il y aura aussi du RW/BZ et des couples hétéros (oh ! faut de tout pour faire un monde T.T !! )

Ahh oui… je tiens aussi à préciser que l'un des persos à pour nom mon pseudo, en fait, ça n'a rien avoir avec moi.

« Phätis Da Vladisloy » est la retranscription de mon surnom habituel (yami no kiseki) dans une langue que j'ai inventé. Je trouvais ça joli alors, bein, je l'ai donné pour nom à un perso enfin bref, voilà

Cette fic est avant tout pour l'anniv' d'Emeline alias Cie

En espérant que cette fic vous plaira

Sur ce, bonne lecture

BON ANNIVERSAIRE EMELINEEEEEE Ro Poutouuuuxxxx

Chapter 1

Harry fulminait.

Jamais.

Au grand, JAMAIS, il ne pourrait supporter Drago Malefoy.

Et dire que c'était le jour de la rentrée et que, déjà, il se sentait à bout…

Le survivant soupira avec lassitude et porta son regard sur son meilleur ami.

Comment faisait-il pour supporter Blaise Zabini ? Il sourit cependant en avisant le regard énamouré du rouquin.

Ouais bon. Il était content que le dernier des Weasley ait un petit ami mais fallait pas abuser non plus.

Il avait peut-être fait ami-ami avec Zabini, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait se mettre à sauter au cou de tous les Serpentard qui croiseraient sa route !

Harry secoua la tête et repris avec précipitation sa marche vers la salle commune des Griffondor : il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny, sa petite amie.

Un sourire naissant sur les lèvres, le brun prit une longue inspiration.

Il était heureux.

Le survivant monta quatre à quatre les escalier et se retrouva face à la grosse dame à laquelle il sourit joyeusement.

Le tableau pivota dès lors que le mot de passe fut donné et le jeune Potter s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il fut percuté de plein fouet par ce qui semblait être un volatile.

Le choc projeta le brun au sol. Clignant des yeux plus que de raison dans le but d'identifier l'oiseau –et ainsi, son propriétaire-, Harry reconnu aussitôt le phoenix.

Fumseck observa le garçon se relever et s'épousseter rapidement puis il s'envola et se posa sur la main de celui-ci en tendant une patte détentrice de ce qui semblait être un message.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et glissa ses doigts sur le papier.

Il déplia le parchemin d'un air suspicieux : Que lui voulait Dumbledore ? Voldemort s'était-il manifesté d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Religieusement, il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de nouveaux cours d'occlumencie ou d'autre chose du même acabit…

« _Harry, je te prie de bien vouloir te rendre à mon bureau le plus rapidement possible… De nouvelles informations nous ont été parvenu et j'ai jugé plus sage de t'en faire part. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S : le mot de passe est « on se lève tous pour danette ! »_

Harry relut le message, de nouvelles informations ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se rendit au pas de course devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Une jeune fille attendait devant celle-ci, un air désespéré sur le visage, le survivant s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant.

« Besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il, un brin gauche. »

L'étrangère se tourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées et acquiesça.

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrée, il détailla assez rapidement son vis-à-vis : des longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, attachés en catogan, tombaient sur ses reins, tandis que ces yeux oscillants entre le vert et le doré le fixaient. Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise, comme mis à nu, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait vraiment rien caché à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière lui faisait à présent face, elle décroisa les bras et d'un geste rageur, sa main envoya une mèche derrière son oreille.

« On m'a demandé de venir. Je suppose que je vais enseigner ici. Mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe…, finit-elle piteusement, le rose aux joues. »

« En… enseigner ? Bégaya le survivant, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. »

Son interlocutrice leva les bras et les yeux au ciel en parfaite synchronisation. Tiens, pensa Harry, elle est abonné chez le tailleur de Snape ? Il pouffa intérieurement mais déglutit difficilement en avisant les formes généreuses enveloppées dans un pantalon noir moulant.

Le mouvement de la jeune femme ( ?) avait soulevé les pants de sa robe sombre et dévoilé le corps de cette dernière. Harry détacha ses yeux de cette vision étrange et pourtant très… excitante…

Son regard croisa celui, impitoyable à présent, de sa future (?) enseignante et il se dit vaguement qu'elle avait un peu un air de Malefoy…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux : pourquoi avait-il ENCORE penser à cet idiot de Serpentard ?

Il entendit néanmoins un soupir fatigué.

« Oui, Mr Potter. « enseigner ». Il ne me semble pourtant pas que vous soyez sourd et encore moins que vous ayez un problème de compréhension, du moins, j'imagine que les personnes possédants des difficultés à ce niveau ne fréquentent pas cette école, ce qui en soit, m'arrangerais énormément, je ne vous le cache pas, étant donné que je ne suis pas assistante sociale ni pour ceux de ma race, ni pour les humains. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à l'écoute de ce discours qui aurait été digne de Snape, sauf que ce n'était pas Snape. La voix était douce et chaleureuse, presque chantante sans être désagréable. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait que trop bien la voix piaillarde et le petit rire d'Ombrage qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

Il vit son interlocutrice froncer les sourcils et se décida enfin à prononcer le mot de passe ; aussitôt la statue bougea, permettant l'accès au bureau.

Tous deux s'engagèrent donc dans la voie ouverte et finirent par se retrouver devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

La porte d'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Severus Snape –toujours fidèle à lui-même- arborant un sourire triomphant. Harry prit la peine de se décaler légèrement pour éviter la collision, remarquant ainsi que la jeune enseignante ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

L'homme les dépassa, non sans un regard pour l'impudente, et renifla de manière méprisante avant de disparaître.

«Phätis des Ténèbres… »

La voix du vieux sorcier n'était plus qu'un souffle mais Harry le perçut tout de même.

Son attention était à présent concentrée sur le visage hâlé de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, un sourire doux et bienveillant naquit sur les lèvres charnues de cette dernière.

Albus s'écarta pour permettre à ses deux hôtes d'entrer dans la pièce…

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco soupira bruyamment.

Potter l'avait ENCORE ignoré.

Pourtant le blond n'avait pas lésiné !

Il lui avait prouvé sa bonne foi (ah ah ah ! quel abominable jeu de mots …) et était ainsi devenu un espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait peut-être un peu… provoqué mais Potter ne faisait pas d'efforts de son côté non plus !

Il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, enfin !

Assis à la table des Serpentard, le jeune préfet en chef risqua un coup d'œil à la table des rouges et or. Potter avait l'air de bien s'amuser, même si du point de vue technique, être coincé entre deux Weasel n'était pas quelque chose de sain pour la santé mentale de la majeure partie de la population.

Le jeune Malefoy avait toujours été attiré par le survivant, il avait une telle chaleur humaine qu'il attirait rapidement les gens. Un soupir de dépit franchit ses lèvres, Draco aurait voulu être son ami. Ils se seraient sûrement bien entendu…

Un morceau de parchemin vola dans sa direction et le jeune homme l'attrapa entre le majeur et l'index.

Un message de Dumbledore.

Le directeur n'avait donc aucune crainte que ce message soit lu ?

A moins que… il regarda autour de lui : personne ne semblait avoir remarquer quoique ce soit…

Tant mieux.

Draco déplia le papier et lu :

« _Réunion de l'Ordre au Q.G. ce soir 22h. Tous les membres sont priés de se rejoindre dans le bureau d'A.D. pour utiliser la cheminée._

_Bien à vous, _

A.D »

Le parchemin s'échappa des doigts agiles pour s'envoler directement vers la table des Griffondor.

Son regard s'attacha au léger bout de papier qui atterrit dans les mains du survivant qui fronça les sourcils avant de regarder dans sa direction.

Le préfet en chef des Serpentard soutint le regard d'émeraude pendant un bref moment mais finit par ciller.

Harry finit par concentrer son attention sur son assiette, sans se préoccuper de sa Némésis, qui, le rose aux joues, se demandait toujours se qui venait de se passer …

Draco coupa court à ses réflexions et porta son attention sur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever dans le but de faire son discourt habituel.

« - Bien, je vous demande à présent de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, annonça le directeur, je tiens à rappeler que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès à tous les élèves. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a aussi demandé de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs et entre les cours n'est pas autorisé. Je ne vais pas vous énoncer toutes les règles de l'établissement, mais sachez que ces dernières figures sur la porte du bureau de notre cher concierge. En ce qui concerne les enseignants, je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir le professeur Da Vladisloÿ, qui assurera le cours de potions.

Des murmures parcoururent la Grande Salle et bon nombre des regards s'étaient déjà accrochés aux orbes dorés de l'étrange jeune femme. A ces côtés, Severus Snape, directeur des Serpentard, gardait un air suffisant tout en lançant des regards haineux à sa voisine.

Ainsi, poursuivit Dumbledore, le professeur Snape enseignera la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal… »

Draco avait déjà décroché.

D'habitude, il n'écoutait pas vraiment le discours du directeur mais pour cette fois, il s'était dit qu'il ferait un effort.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur son voisin de table qui lorgnait sans vergogne sur un certain rouquin…

« Blaise » soupira le blond avec lassitude.

Evidemment, son ami, trop plongé dans sa contemplation, ne l'entendit pas, si bien que Draco se mit un point d'honneur à lui rappeler sa présence … par un savant coup de coude dans les côtes. L'autre gémit avant de fusiller son ami du regard.

« Mais quoiiii ?? S'indigna Blaise en massant ses côtes douloureuses. »

« Je disais donc, avant de remarquer avec dégoût le long filet de bave qui coulait de ta bouche, que je ne serais pas là ce soir, vu ? »

Inconsciemment, son vis-à-vis passa sa manche sur sa bouche avant de cligner des yeux .

« tu vas voir quelqu'un ? lui demanda précipitamment Blaise. »

Le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un regard polaire avant de sortir de la chambre.

La seule personne avec laquelle il aurait aimé discuter, ça aurait été Potter.

Mais bon, aux vues de leurs relations, Drago pensa qu'il serait assez malvenu de sauter dans les bras du Griffondor, la bouche en cœur dans l'espoir de lui raconter sa vie.

Mouais… trèèès moyen comme plan.

Il avait déjà fait mieux …

C'est donc d'un pas rageur que le préfet en chef des Serpentard se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Une « Lilith »…

Cette fille bizarre était une « Lilith ».

Et d'abord, c'est quoi une lilith ?

Harry admira la nuit qui tombait doucement sur la forêt et regarda sa montre. 21h22.

Bientôt, il irait rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre avec Ron.

C'était fou comme cette fille lui faisait penser à certains Serpentard…

Il se força à ne pas préciser (il aurait encore penser à un certain blond, vous voyez le tableau ?) … Il ricana en se souvenant de la magnifique altercation entre le nouveau professeur de potions et Snape, l'homme s'était proprement fait inviter à aller se faire ftre… Selon les élèves présents, jamais Snape n'avait été aussi furieux. Pourtant, les occasions n'avaient pas manquées… Lui-même avait entendu une parties de la dispute des deux enseignants et il avait éprouvé un profond respect pour Phätis (et voilà qu'il l'appelait par son prénom… finalement, il se dit que c'était normal, cette fille avait l'air d'avoir à peine plus de vingt ans, alors…).

Harry en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Le brun se retourna prudemment pour faire face à son meilleur ami, qui l'entraînait déjà vers la porte.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Drago avala difficilement sa salive.

Entrer.

Pas entrer.

Le jeune Malefoy vit alors arriver Potter et Weasel.

Les nouveaux arrivants avisèrent la visage déconfis du Serpentard en se demandant se qu'il pouvait bien se passer, lorsqu'ils entendirent –et reconnurent- des voix qui appartenaient respectivement à la nouvelle professeur et à son (grincheux) collègue.

« … le respect ne nécessite pourtant pas d'avoir un Q.I élevé, d'ailleurs, il me semble que cela ne nécessite nullement un quelconque intellect, cependant, il semblerait que vous en soyez totalement démunis…siffla la lilith avec amertume. »

« Voyez-vous cela, lança à son tour le Maître des Potions, et je suppose que vous vous y connaissez, vous, en intellect. »

« Apparemment plus que vous, il me semble. Répondit la voix de la jeune fille, voix qui s'était tout d'un coup faite mielleuse à en vomir, Vous n'avez donc pas passé l'âge d'humilier les élèves en cours ? C'est d'un pathétique tout à fait déconcertant… »

« Je ne vous permet pas, l'interrompit Snape avec rage. »

« Et bien, tant pis pour vous. Le provoqua Phätis, mais sachez que la prochaine fois que vous viendrez humilier un élève dans MON cours, vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte. »

Albus assistait à cette magnifique joute verbale depuis environs une heure…

Il soupira profondément « fait le vide dans ta tête, se dit-il »

La lilith se retourna alors vivement vers la porte et haussa un sourcil.

« Messieurs Weasley, Potter et Malefoy, au lieu d'écouter aux portes, vous feriez mieux d'entrer. » déclara-t-elle, assez fort pour être entendu à travers la porte.

Les trois garçons entrèrent discrètement, penauds.

Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire. Devant lui se trouvait un Snape plutôt… coloré… et plutôt… grotesque… L'homme le fusilla du regard mais sa crédibilité était légèèèrement en chute libre en raison de la présence d'une très belle écharpe à plumes roses qui apparemment posait des problèmes au Maître des Potions. Snape tirait dessus de toutes ses forces pour l'enlever, sous le regard amusé de l'actuelle professeur de potions, sans aucun résultat… aucune plume ne pouvait être détaché.

« Il est hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit dans cette tenue. » maugréa Snape en détaillant ses mollets couverts d'un vieux collant en laine rose fushia.

Dumbledore l'observa, la mine grave avec, pourtant, la lueur malicieuse présente dans ses yeux bleus.

« Voyons Severus, ce n'est pas si grave… Vous devez faire par de vos connaissances avec les autres membres de l'Ordre… »

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi lui?

Son regard se posa sur sa collègue qui se retenait à grand peine de rire.

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'il s'agit de l'illustration de l'adage « il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler », énonça la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur. »

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Albus, j'ai besoin de quelque personnes pour m'aider dans mes recherches… »

Les quatre autres écoutèrent religieusement leur supérieur avant de se diriger, comme un seul homme, vers la cheminée. C'est à contrecœur que la lilith délivra le Maître des Potions de son joli costume de starlette américaine (qui lui allait siiiiiiii biiiiiiennnn !!! '')

XoXoXoXoXoX

Harry contemplait depuis une dizaine de minutes le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : un désert aride, sans la moindre trace de vie s'étendait par delà l'horizon.

Le brun respira à plein poumons, il se sentait étrangement libre, là, débout dur une montagne…

Un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre près de lui et il se retrouva face à face avec la lilith, qui le fixait de ses yeux en amandes.

Le survivant la suivit en silence.

Non pas un silence pesant, empli de tension.

Harry se sentait enveloppé dans quelque chose de plus doux, beaucoup plus doux…

Il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir de pensées aussi stupides alors que les recherches n'avançaient pas.

« C'est comment un œuf de dragon ? risqua le dernier des fils Weasley ».

Une voix froide lui répondit.

« C'est seulement après trois heures et demi de recherches que votre petit cerveau s'en rend compte ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de …. »

La lilith ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et les sept autres membres de l'Ordre qui étaient présents se retournèrent.

Devant eux ,se dressait, majestueux, un gigantesque dragon couleur argent.

Avant même d'avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait, un éclair blanc zébra le ciel.

Et tout disparut ….

A chuivre…

Désolée je m'arrête là

Je l'avais déjà écrit une fois mais il me saoûlait alors voilà…

Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas très exaltant (par rapport à ce qui va suivre )

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut

Peut-être que j'en dirai plus sur les liliths dans le prochain chapitre… hummm… pas sur

Désolée Emeline, j'aurais aimé que tu le lises avant et mon msn vient juste de se remettre à fonctionner correctement T.T tssssstsssss…. Vengeancccceee pour le second chapitre, je te promet que je te le filerai plus tôt ''

Grosss biXxXxX à tous !


	2. Bienvenu dans le Futur

Disclaimer : RE : Salutations merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre

Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mis à part Phätis, les autres lilith … pour le reste des détails, je vous conseille de vous reporter au premier disclaimer (j'ai trop la flemme de tout réécrire, surtout que ça sert pas à grand-chose vu que majeure partie des gens ne lise pas les disclaimer XD)

Fic pour l'anniversaire de ma ch'tite Emeline , ma chère sadique préférée (après moi, bien sûr loool)

Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus…

Bonne lecture ;-p

Chapter 2

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa péniblement.

Il chercha du regard l'un des membres de l'Ordre.

A quelques mètres de lui gisait le survivant, sa gorge se noua et le jeune Malefoy se dirigea en boitillant vers le brun.

Il posa sa main sur le front de sa Némésis en se mordant la lèvre.

Bon, Potter n'était, apparemment, pas blessé et semblait tout simplement plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Le cœur du blond se fit tout d'un coup plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids, et il soupira de soulagement.

Potter allait bien.

Son attention se détacha momentanément du visage du survivant pour se concentrer sur les cinq autres silhouette.

Son parrain semblait venir de s'éveiller et le jeune homme détailla rapidement le corps de l'homme, lui non plus n'était pas blessé.

D'ailleurs… Draco tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé…

L'énorme dragon, la lumière diffuse, puis plus rien…

Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'absence de l'actuel professeur de potions…

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry. Draco rougit et marmonna ce qui semblait être des excuses avant de demander au brun s'il allait bien, son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un air méfiant avant de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, cloué au sol par une Hermione en mode « Mrs Weasley ».

Harry sourit en voyant arriver vers lui son meilleur ami, suivit de Dumbledore.

Le brun se releva, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui était resté à ses côtés.

« Où sommes-nous ? Murmura Lupin »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort en s'apercevant qu'en effet, il n'était plus dans le désert, mais dans une forêt luxurieuse.

Les arbres étaient tous d'une étrange couleur bleu-vert et un sentiment de paix régnait dans ce lieu. Le survivant admira les montagnes violettes qui se dessinaient dans le lointain et respira longuement, comme pour imprégner tout son être de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Par où devons-nous aller ? demanda Hermione, un brin angoissée »

Albus Dumbledore désigna une direction, et le petit groupe s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Harry étouffa un bâillement.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la lilith et il se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la jeune femme.

Le brun était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Draco, qui était devant lui, s'était arrêté, si bien qu'il le percuta de plein fouet.

L'héritier des Malefoy grinça des dents et désigna de la tête une porte en fer, camouflée dans un buisson.

Albus ouvrit la porte avec précaution et invita le reste du groupe à le suivre.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis leur entrée.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix parcouraient un couloir sombre sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, excepté Dumbledore qui était en tête de file.

Le vieux sorcier semblait aux aguets.

Un claquement retentit et les sept s'arrêtèrent net.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive, qu'allait-il encore leur arriver ? N'avaient-ils pas assez avec Voldemort ? Le blond tendit l'oreille : l'écho de plusieurs voix leur parvenait et soudain, une porte, en face d'eux, s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme sortit. Si on pouvait évidemment appeler cela un homme. Il s'agissait d'un véritable mastodonte. Ce dernier se retourna, surprit, vers les nouveaux arrivants .De son énorme main velue, il soulevait un enfant qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de se libérer de sa poigne.

La créature fit apparaître une hache dans sa main libre et s'avança dangereusement vers les membres de l'Ordre, qui avaient déjà sortit leurs baguettes.

D'un geste, Albus leur ordonna de ne pas utiliser la magie. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur lui, si bien qu'il se décida à justifier son ordre.

« Notre magie ne fonctionne pas sur des êtres comme lui. Expliqua-t-il. »

L'enfant que le géant maintenait avait cessé tout mouvement et semblait fixer un point derrière les sept, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

Une petite main attrapa le pantalon du géant et le tira.

La créature baissa les deux trous noirs qui lui servaient d'œil et vit un autre petit garçon.

Totalement semblable à celui qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Les membres de l'Ordre observaient la scène avec effarement ; le jeune prisonnier trouva appui sur le torse du mastodonte et réussit à sauter pour se retrouver sur le bras de ce dernier.

Sous la surprise, la créature avait lâché le vêtement et à présent, elle observait les deux enfants qui se tenaient devant elle.

«Traëdis »

Ce fut qu'un murmure mais il fut dévastateur.

Le bourreau ne put plus effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Son « temps » se gelait peu à peu.

D'un geste totalement synchronisé, les jumeaux se retournèrent vers les sorciers.

Les yeux pairs, l'un vert, l'autre doré et les cheveux noirs et assez longs, les deux enfants étaient quasiment identiques. Leur seule différence résidant dans le fait que la couleur de leurs yeux était échangée de l'un à l'autre.

« Vous deux…. Commença le directeur de Poudlard avec douceur, vous avez invoqué l'essence même du Temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux simultanément, l'un des deux allait prononcer quelque chose lorsqu'un carillon de cloches se fit entendre…

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Il fallait y aller.

« Nous devons rencontrer les « Esperald », reprit Dumbledore, il en va de leurs vies… et ainsi, de la nôtre… »

Les deux garçons hochèrent de nouveaux la tête puis, ils continuèrent tous dans la même direction…

XoXoXoXoXoX

Harry ouvrit des yeux émerveillés. Devant s'étalait à présent des dizaines de vieilles maisons.

Les gens, tous principalement roux au teint mat, se bousculaient.

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui haussèrent les épaules.

Que se passait-il pour qu'il y ait tant d'agitation ?

« Met ta capuche et cache ta cicatrice. Lui intima l'un des jumeaux en pointant du doigt le front du jeune homme.»

Le brun, ainsi que les autres sorciers, prit la cape noire (qu'ils avaient prit dans les geôles dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient peu de temps auparavant) et la mit.

Le petit groupe entreprit donc de jouer des coudes pour s'approcher de la place où de nombreuses personnes attendaient.

« Quel troupeau de mouton de Panurge… maugréa un vieillard à côté de Draco, admirer de la violence gratuite, quelle bande de porcs… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Risqua Hermione, qui sont tous ces gens ? »

L'autre lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de répondre.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin, hein ? Ici, on n'aime pas trop les étrangers, vous devriez vous méfier avant d'adresser la parole à un inconnu… »

«S'il vous plaît, continua la brune, ces gens, là, désigna-t-elle du doigt sous les yeux effarés du vieil homme, qu'ont-ils commis ? Que va-t-il leur arriver ? »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, avant de poursuivre :

« Ce sont des ''Esperald''… »

Le vieillard vit une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme, il regarda aux alentour pour voir si personne ne les écoutait et expliqua, presque en murmurant :

« Vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ? D'où sortez-vous ? Non, en fait, ne dites rien, je ne veux pas de problème. Bon, je suppose que vous savez au moins qui est, ou plutôt, a été, Voldemort. Donc, les sorciers qui lui résistaient se sont alliés à des créatures très puissantes, c'est avec leur soutien et leur savoir que le Mage Noir a put être vaincu… Mais évidemment, la suite n'a pas été aussi joyeuse qu'on aurait pu le vouloir… Les hommes sont des êtres stupides et peureux. Ainsi, lorsque des gens échouent et que d'autres, différents en tout point de vue, réussissent, la jalousie s'en mêle… »

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, vérifia de nouveau que personne n'écoutait et reprit :

« Les Esperald sont aussi appelés « les Assassins De Saint Ange », personne ne sait pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas important. Cette élite est constituée de diverses créatures, mais il y a parmi eux des généraux, sept pour être précis, qu l'on nomme les « Sept Grands ». Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, ces sept créatures ont eu à vaincre des êtres mauvais, ils ont ainsi sauvé la population humaine, mais celle-ci les a rejeté… les hommes ayant échoués voyaient d'un mauvais œil ceux qui avait réussit, là où eux n'avaient été que des incompétents. Les Sept ont ainsi été chassés, traqués sans relâche, nuit et jour… Puis, on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Mais une légende dit qu'ils ont bâtis une gigantesque cité volante, l'Esperald, qu'ils ont ensuite divisé en sept… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, Draco, qui était à côté d'elle s'avança vers l'homme.

« Vous voulez dire que ces gens, ces Esperald, ainsi que les sorciers qui ont vaincu Vous-savez-qui vont se faire juger ? » demanda le blond.

L'autre haussa un sourcil et posa son regard sur le lointain, mais les gens agglutinés devant eux ne laissaient voir en rien ce qui se passait sur le devant de la scène…

« Mon garçon, il ne vont pas se faire juger…, le vieillard respira profondément, ils vont être pendus… »

Les mots s'entassèrent dans la gorge du jeune Malefoy et il tenta désespérément de voir le gibet… A côté de lui, les jumeaux semblaient fébriles, ils menèrent le groupe dans une ruelle sombre et montèrent des escaliers, de là, le gibet était visible, tout comme les condamnés.

Déjà, les gardes, vêtus d'uniforme bleu, faisaient monter sept de leurs nombreux prisonniers, parmi eux se trouvait une petite fille. La bouche d'Hermione trembla lorsqu'elle la vit, la corde au cou, regarder la foule avec une détermination peu commune aux filles de son âge.

Le bourreau tira le levier et les trappes, sous les prisonniers, s'ouvrirent.

La brune eut un haut-le-cœur et se détourna.

Sept autres prirent leurs places.

Mais contrairement à la première fois, où des bribes de conversations pouvaient être entendues, un silence pesant s'était installé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Comment … ?

Là, devant lui, sur l'estrade des condamnés à mort se tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait.

Certes ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, sa carrure, plus prononcée, laissant deviner des muscles saillants et une endurance à toute épreuve, mais il s'agissait bien de lui… avec quelques années en plus…

Ses yeux se posèrent presque spontanément sur le front de l'autre lui-même, où il vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Le survivant voulut alors détailler les autres prisonniers.

Au côté de son double, un jeune homme au visage fin et aux yeux d'acier fixait la foule avec un air dédaigneux, ses longs cheveux blonds battant ses reins. Il gardait les lèvres pincées et une profonde lassitude transparaissait parfois dans ses yeux ; Malefoy – car Harry savait que c'était lui – jetait constamment des regards discrets à son double, qui les lui rendait…

Le voisin de l'homme aux cheveux blonds n'était autre que Snape… Toujours égal à lui-même, celui-ci portait sa redingote noire habituelle et détaillait la foule de ses yeux noirs, foudroyant du regard les imprudents qui se permettaient de faire des réflexions sur lui.

Harry posa son regard sur les autres mais ne reconnut personne…

Sans doute était ce des gens qu'il rencontrerait plus tard…

Les soldats vinrent mettre les cordes aux cous des condamnés lorsqu'une voix étouffée se fit entendre :

« Li…libérez-les… »

Le brun vit alors un homme apparaître, traîné par une personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire.

Devant l'effarement des soldats, l'homme renouvela son ordre, de grosses gouttes de sueurs tombant en cascades de son front, pour s'écraser sur son uniforme.

Les gardes obéirent à contrecœur, et les sept prisonniers se précipitèrent pour libérer tout les autres.

Les jumeaux s'observèrent.

Il fallait partir rapidement.

Le petit groupe revint dans la ruelle tandis que les voix des soldats s'élevaient.

Ils traversèrent un pont et se retrouvèrent face à face avec une femme noire aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant.

« Dépêchez-vous ! dit celle-ci d'une voix rauque. »

Elle se déplaça, révélant une trappe qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Tous s'y faufilèrent pour se retrouver sous le pont.

Les jumeaux prirent la tête du groupe, mais ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas que déjà, des soldats leur barraient la route.

Ceux-ci allaient les attaquer lorsqu'un mur éclata.

Une étrange fumée noire s'échappa du trou béant et une personne en émergea.

Les gardes tremblèrent de tous leurs membres et préfèrent sauter dans l'eau qu'affronter la nouvelle venue.

Draco reconnut immédiatement la professeur de potions, il se demanda s'il s'agit de celle de leur époque ou non, l'apparence de la lilith étant toujours la même.

Cependant le Serpentard remarqua le bandeau que la jeune femme avait sur l'œil et où figurait un attrape-rêve.

Phätis se détourna d'eux et ouvrit la marche, les jumeaux sur ses talons.

A mesure qu'ils marchaient, d'autres personnes se joignaient à eux, si bien qu'ils perdirent vite la lilith des yeux.

Ron essaya tant bien que mal de la retrouver, mais sans succès.

Il mit un cou de coude à son meilleur ami, et désigna une direction de la tête.

« Harry, regarde ! » souffla-t-il à son ami

Le susnommé vit alors son double qui conversait calmement avec Draco et un Ron aux cheveux longs attachés en catogan.

Devant le trio, une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts marchait avec détermination, elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit chaleureusement. Quelques pas devant elle, le double de Snape se frayait un chemin parmi la foule.

Le survivant suivit l'homme des yeux et vit que celui-ci se rapprochait de la lilith.

Son attention se reporta à son propre double qui discutait toujours avec les deux autres, avec parfois, l'intervention de la jeune femme qui semblait être Hermione.

Harry eut le cœur gros en ne voyant pas le double de Ginny, il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas périt dans la lutte contre Voldemort …

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le groupe s'était dispersé.

Seuls, l'Ordre du Phoenix, une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés ainsi que les jumeaux continuaient leur route.

Ils étaient sortit de la ville et durant le trajet, la jeune femme du nom de Trälis, leur avait expliqué que pour retourné dans leur Temps, ils devaient allaient sur l'Esperald réunifiée.

Ce ne serait qu'une fois là-bas qu'ils sauraient ce qu'ils devraient faire.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le groupe continua tranquillement sa route, s'arrêtant parfois pour se reposer un peu.

Le chemin s'annonçait long et, les jumeaux et Trälis mis à part, personne ne savait quels étaient les dangers qui les menaçaient.

Harry se gratta la tête, indécis, qu'étaient-ils donc devenus ?

Des gens qui avaient – apparemment – lutté et vaincu Voldemort et pourtant, ils semblaient traqués en permanence…

Ce n'était vraiment pas le futur auquel il s'était attendu.

Il voulait rencontrer son homologue, lui poser des questions, savoir.

A en juger par les regards qu'ils échangeaient, le survivant avait conclu que quelque chose de profond liait le Harry qu'il allait devenir et l'héritier de Malefoy, ce dernier semblant rester égal à lui-même : hautain, arrogant et prétentieux.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur les deux garçons identiques.

Qui étaient-ils ?

Leurs longs cheveux noirs laissaient penser qu'ils pouvaient être les fils de Snape, mais Harry en doutait fortement : l'espion était tellement désagréable et sadique …Sans être méchant, qui aurait voulu se lier aussi intimement avec une personne qui dénigrait les autres en permanence ?

De plus, il fallait avouer que les enfants étaient beaux. Très beaux.

Leurs longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage fin et racé dont la peau blanche donnait presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait de porcelaine… Mais surtout, ce qui attirait le regard était justement leurs yeux étranges…

Harry secoua la tête, oui, c'était tout bonnement impossible que Snape soit leur père.

Leurs mouvements graciles, quelque soit le geste exécuté, leur beauté et… leur propreté contrastait bien trop avec Snape. En plus, Harry ne voyait vraiment ce bâtard graisseux comme un être sexué…

Peut-être étaient-ce les fils de Sirius ? Le brun fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas vraiment son parrain avec les jumeaux… Leurs caractères semblaient être totalement opposés…

Et si … ?

Et si il s'agissait de ses propres fils ?

Le survivant avala difficilement sa salive, le feu aux joues.

Il détailla de nouveau les jumeaux, qui le fixèrent un moment avec des yeux malicieux.

Dans ce cas, où était l'héritage de Ginny ?

Inconsciemment, l'attention du brun fut attirée par le préfet en chef des Serpentard.

Jusqu'à quel point allaient-ils se rapprocher ?

Harry verrait-il un jour un sourire sincère sur le visage de sa Némésis ?

Le survivant secoua la tête, il avait d'autres choses à penser pour l'instant.

Il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que le groupe se préparait à entrer dans une sorte de grotte.

Le brun regarda autour de lui et repéra ses deux amis de toujours à quelques pas de lui.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en regardant Hermione qui essayait désespérément de séduire le rouquin, sans succès. Il espéra alors sincèrement que son amie trouve quelqu'un… se possible avant de se faire massacrer par un certain Serpentard…

XoXoXoXoXoX

« Soyez prudents, les créatures qui vivent ici sont loin d'être commode et si l'un de nous se perd, il y aura peu de chance de le retrouver entier. »

Trälis crapahutait sur les rochers avec aisance, elle servait d'éclaireur pour le reste du groupe.

Draco la suivait des yeux, admiratif.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un sauter si loin…

La rousse prenait appuis sur les stalactites et stalagmites environnantes pour bondir, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin.

La voleuse d'Esperald était une acrobate hors pair, parfois, elle stoppait son avancée et attendait les autres, droite comme un piquet sur le sommet d'un rocher.

L'héritier des Malefoy marchait à côté du survivant, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, détaillant et analysant son visage et les diverses expressions qui transparaissaient parfois sur celui-ci…

Les membres de l'Ordre progressaient lentement dans l'obscurité, les torches qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas très pratiques, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en utilisant de la magie…

Trälis plissa les yeux, dans le mur face à elle, il semblait y avoir une brèche.

La voleuse soupira de soulagement, peut-être pourraient-ils ainsi éviter de se retrouver face à face avec les monstres qui vivaient dans ses souterrains…

La jeune femme sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête et ses mains devenir moites… Oui, tout plutôt que se retrouver face à « eux »…

Elle interpella les jumeaux et le groupe s'engagea dans la voie.

Quel chemin prendre ?

Il y en avait tellement…

L'instinct de la voleuse lui ordonnait de revenir en arrière, mais la peur, elle, lui intimait de continuer, de chercher une autre voie que celle qu'elle utilisait d'habitude avec « les autres », avec les « siens ».

Elle monta sur un rocher et aida les autres à monter, Harry et Draco furent les premiers à prendre le chemin.

Ils n'étaient pas sitôt engager qu'un grondement se fit entendre.

Trälis, trop occupée à aider les autres à monter, n'y fit pas attention.

Hermione se mit à hurler en voyant les rochers s'effondrer sur l'entrée où étaient son ami et le Serpentard, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la voleuse se retourna pour voir, elle aussi, les deux garçons se faire enfermer…

A chuiiiivre…

Ouep, je coupe là, désolée

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ;-)

Je pensais révéler quelques éléments sur les Lilith, mais je me suis dis que cela serait plus amusant si vous découvriez par vous-même…

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aime Snape (moi aussi je l'aime et pourtant, je le martyrise…), je vous promet que ça va s'arranger, mais au vu de son caractère, c'est un peu dur XD et je m'excuse aussi auprès de ceux qui aime Ron et Hermione car ils n'apparaissent pas énormément dans ce chapitre, je vais arranger ça au prochain…

En ce qui concerne Ginny et Phätis, motus et bouche cousue ;-p

Gros biXxX à tous et vive les challenges !!!


	3. Premières leçons et nouveaux sentiments

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude : mis à part Phätis et quelques autres, les persos appartiennent tous à leurs auteurs respectifs… présence de slash HP/DM, RW/BZ etc.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et/ou qui me laissent des reviews… Au départ, c'est vrai que j'écris pour moi mais recevoir des encouragements fait toujours plaisir ;-)

Ma chtite Cie-chan : j'suis très contente qu'elle te plaise ! Parce que… bein, c'était le but lol. Il va falloir attendre un ptit moment encore pour les lemons hi hi hi ! Par contre, à partir de maintenant, je ne te donne pas d'indices, sinon, tu vas tout savoir déjà que je te donne les chapitres (bon, ok, ils sont à moitié fini…) en avance alors, hein ! Je plaisante

Sur ce, mon cher Bras Droit, je vais te laisser, parce que bon, t'es là pour la fic, pas pour ça XD j'te fais pleiiiiinnnns de biXxXyyyys !!!

Maiionette: je suis désolée de te répondre aussi tard … il faut dire que je voulais mettre le chapitre 2 assez rapidement en ligne … je n'ai pas trouvé ta question stupide, bien au contraire ! D'ailleurs, je crois que tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué ;-p… je t'éclairerais bien mais j'en dévoilerais bien trop d'un coup, désolée (j'aime être sadique ) mais oui, il y a un lien « plus ou moins » direct avec l'un des deux garçons … je n'en dirai pas plus

Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;-) gros bisous !!

Sati-san : hé bien… il semblerait que tu ai levé le voile sur quelque chose … en effet, Ginny est morte, mais elle a laissé « quelque chose » à Harry ;-p et puis, peut-être qu'elle réapparaîtra hi hi hi ce serait même plutôt marrant… enfin bref, je m'égare. Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue !!! Gros bisous !

Nanou01 : je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise en fait, j'avais un peu peur parce que le thème du voyage dans le temps est tellement cliché… merci et gros bisous !!

Et voici le chapitre 3 !! Bonne lecture !

Le jeune homme suait à grosses gouttes tandis que sa respiration se faisait erratique; Draco, paniqué, se mit à frapper les rochers qui lui faisaient face, sans prêter la moindre attention aux nombreuses écorchures sanguinolentes qui apparaissaient sur ses mains.

Harry, indécis, suivait les mouvements du jeune homme des yeux, il pensa vaguement à l'arrêter mais se demanda aussitôt comment procéder... Il avait bien vu que le Serpentard faisait des efforts vis-à-vis de lui et il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à ne rien faire en retour...

Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsque sa Némésis sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa vers les rochers.

"Hé ! s'écria Harry en s'interposant brutalement, arrête ! On va se faire repérer ! T'imagine si on se fait attaquer en prime ?"

Le survivant s'approcha d'un Malefoy très silencieux et lui prit la main, il l'examina en détail et tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer un peu la plaie.

Draco frissonna sous le contact et arracha sa main à l'attention de sa Némésis.

"Je ne t'ai pas demander m'aider, Potty" cracha-t-il avec amertume.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes mais le blond tentait désespérément de garder un minimum de dignité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Certes Malefoy et lui étaient rivaux mais puisque l'autre avait rejoint l'Ordre, le survivant se sentait concerné par l'état du Serpentard.

Faisant fi de ce que lui avait dit Draco, il déchira sa cape et entreprit de faire un pansement de fortune.

Le brun sentait le regard d'acier sur lui et réprima un frisson.

C'était la première fois que les deux ennemis étaient aussi proches et que l'atmosphère était aussi légère...

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Tss... y'a pas moyen de passer par là..." pesta la voleuse d'Esperald en pinçant des lèvres.

"Cette galerie doit bien déboucher quelque part, non ? demanda Hermione, un peu inquiète, puisqu'on ne peut pas les rejoindre par ici, autant trouver un autre chemin."

Trälis détailla rapidement la jeune brune, pour un fois qu'un "vivant" avait de bonnes idées ... Elle hocha la tête, pensive, avant de rebrousser chemin.

"La p'tite a raison. Ça servira à rien de rester planté ici, annonça-t-elle, Il vaut mieux avancer en reprenant la voie normale pour voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'accéder à cette galerie de l'autre côté. Y'a pas mal de brèches, il devrait au moins y en avoir une qui nous permettrait nous retrouver vos amis..."

"J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas utiliser la magie pour essayer de sortir, murmura Ron à l'oreille de son amie, j'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état on pourrait les retrouver s'ils ..."

Le roux n'acheva pas sa phrase, son amie lui avait déjà plaqué la main sur la bouche.

Des créatures s'approchaient d'eux.

La voleuse mis son doigt sur la bouche, intimant aux autres de rester silencieux.

Ron écarquilla les yeux en avisant les êtres difformes qui s'approchaient.

Cela ressemblait un peu à des êtres humains mais leurs peaux étaient d'une blancheur qui aurait même rendu Snape jaloux; ces créatures se déplaçaient silencieusement, presque accroupies...

Son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que Ron crut que les nouveaux arrivants allaient l'entendre et se précipiter sur lui pour le dévorer. L'une des créatures stoppa sa progression à quelques centimètres du rouquin et regarda dans sa direction.

Le jeune sorcier crut qu'il allait hurler mais la main d'Hermione ne bâillonnait de telle sorte qu'il ne put émettre le moindre son.

L'être ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas voir grand chose avec ses deux gros yeux blancs...

Aveugle.

Ses êtres étaient aveugles.

Ron faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement mais il se rappela ce qu'Harry lui avait dit un jour, lors d'une séance d'entraînement de l'A.D : lorsque l'on perd un sens, les autres s'en retrouve décuplés.

Le Gryffondor observa les créatures, qui commençaient à s'éloigner d'eux; leurs muscles étaient très développés et Ron les imagina sans mal en train de poursuivre une proie, courant après celle-ci à grande vitesse, sans même se fatiguer...

"Il faut y aller" chuchota Trälis en se relevant.

Le groupe rebroussa donc chemin, Trälis reprenant son rôle d'éclaireur.

Hermione ramassa quelques cailloux sous les yeux incrédules du rouquin, à qui elle demanda de porter une branche sèche qui traînait par là.

Ron s'exécuta en faisant la moue, qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ?

C'est avec une extrême concentration que la brune frappa les deux cailloux l'un contre l'autre.

Dumbledore lui-même l'observa quelques instants avant de l'imiter.

Une étincelle illumina les rochers et Hermione sourit, soulagée.

La jeune fille avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange, d'oppressant, l'atmosphère était devenue de plus en plus étouffante à mesure que l'obscurité avait grandit dans le souterrain.

Ron regarda son amie en souriant, il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour trouver des trucs pareils dans ce genre de situations...

La magie était inutilisable pour le moment, il faudrait donc se contenter des moyens rudimentaires...

Trälis maugréait.

Elle avait prit de l'avance sur les autres pour avoir le temps d'explorer les brèches...

Malgré le nombre important de galeries, aucune d'elles ne rejoignait celle qui avait été à demi ensevelie...

La voleuse soupira, inquiète, elle entreprit de rejoindre le reste du groupe quand une vague d'énergie la traversa, lui faisant stopper tout mouvements.

Ses yeux virèrent à l'orange et elle fixa le mur à sa gauche avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour les deux mouflets.

La patronne était là.

Trälis se mit à courir vers les autres.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Cours !"

Le murmure du vent restait collé à ses oreilles.

Ses jambes fatiguées n'allaient plus la porter longtemps, elle le savait, malgré tout, sa course reprit.

Alimentée par un vague espoir, une vague lueur qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle pouvait entrevoir au bout du couloir rocheux qui lui semblait sans fin...

Draco se figea.

Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du survivant qui lui intima le silence d'un geste.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que, déjà, quelque chose s'était jeté dans les bras du blond.

Harry s'approcha prudemment d'eux et soupira de soulagement en avisant le petit corps qui s'était lové contre le Serpentard.

Le brun réprima un pincement au coeur devant ce charmant tableau et entreprit de détacher la cape sombre que portait l'enfant.

Deux orbes d'un noir profond le fixaient si intensément que le brun se sentit rougir inexplicablement, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les petites lèvres roses.

"Ryry-chan" chuchota la fillette en tendant ses mains ensanglantées vers le susnommé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment, avant de se relever.

La petite fille se mit à trembler, ses mains se refermèrent fermement sur les vêtements de l'héritier des Malefoy.

"Les Ténèbres..." la voix de la fillette s'était faite plaintive.

Un tremblement parcourut Draco et il sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile.

Il s'étouffait.

Son regard se posa sur Harry qui, lui aussi, devenait de plus en plus faible.

La main de la fillette serra plus fort son vêtement et il sentit quelque chose de doux se propager en lui.

Draco releva la tête et vit un énorme nuage noir s'engouffrer par les fissures pour s'approcher d'eux.

La flamme de la torche à côté de lui menaça de s'éteindre, le préfet en chef des Serpentard vit alors Harry se relever avec difficulté, se saisir de la branche enflammée avant de s'interposer entre Draco et les Ténèbres en brandissant son arme improvisée.

Le coeur du blond se serra en voyant la brume sombre se précipiter sur le brun.

"Harry ! Hurla Draco au bord de l'apoplexie"

Un rayon de lumière se propagea, il fut si violent qu'il dû fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour sombrer dans une mer émeraude...

Draco tourna la tête en se sentant rougir; il porta son attention sur la fillette aux cheveux argentés qui dormait dans les bras d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers eux, révélant au passage les quelques blessures qu'elle avait au visage et qui saignait encore.

Tous se relevèrent.

La blonde, qui se présenta comme étant Héloïse l'un des nouveaux Esperald, informa les deux garçons : une porte sur le désert n'était pas très loin mais il faudrait affronter les Ténèbres pour l'atteindre...

XoXoXoXoXoX

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil.

Ces gamins étaient intéressants.

Ils étaient très jeunes, mais déjà, la plupart des notions de potions étaient acquises. Ils étaient loin du piètre niveau de ses élèves...

et encore, c'était un euphémisme !

"-C'est peut-être une plante dangereuse, reprit l'un des jumeaux, il n'empêche qu'une huile à base d'aconit peut aussi avoir des vertus médicinales."

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que le débat sur l'aconit avait commencé, au grand désespoir de Ron qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler "potions", et au ravissement d'Hermione qui interrogeait parfois les deux garçons...

"Et comment vous savez tout ça vous deux ?" demanda le rouquin.

"Maman et Papa adorent les potions." répondit laconiquement celui qui paraissait le plus âgé.

Dumbledore observait les jumeaux, attendri, contrairement aux autres venant du "passé", lui savait.

Dès que ces yeux avaient croisé les orbes d'or, il avait comprit.

La fin de Voldemort venait.

Tout comme un nouveau combat...

"La sortie est en vue !" signala Trälis, du haut de son perchoir, en pointant du doigt un minuscule rayon de lumière.

Des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre et quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe quittait la grotte.

Trälis releva la tête.

Ils avaient un comité d'accueil.

Un individu se tenait, stoïque, sur un rocher au-dessus d'eux.

Sa cape noire allait et venait au gré du vent, dévoilant un uniforme noir décoré d'un étrange blason où figurait un attrape-rêve.

Ron se saisit de sa baguette, mais le sourire des jumeaux et de Trälis le dissuada d'attaquer.

L'homme, dont les cheveux d'ébènes cachaient la moitié du visage, sauta et atterrit à quelques pas d'eux.

Il détailla en silence chaque personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

Son oeil visible, d'un bleu cobalt, allait des uns aux autres.

"ça va Sieg', commença la voleuse en souriant, tu vois bien qu'on est pas des ennemis !"

L'autre la fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

"Bon, reprit Trälis en se tournant vers ses hôtes, voici Siegfried, l'un de nos alliés."

L'un des jumeaux s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura :

"C'est l'un des Sept Grands d'Esperald..."

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent tandis que son cerveau emmagasinait l'information.

L'homme devant elle était donc l'un des Sept...

La puissance qui émanait de lui était presque palpable, ce qui contrastait avec l'aura paisible qui l'entourait...

Qui étaient les Esperald ? Etaient-ce réellement une bande d'Assassins ? La brune se rappela l'une de ses lectures les concernant.

Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer ces gens, et elle les aurait imaginé autrement qu'aussi jeunes...

Aucune cruauté ne semblait guider ces gens...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Trälis, elle aussi devait être l'une des Sept.

"Et vous ? demanda Hermione en ancrant son regard dans celui du plus jeune, Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Nous ?" répéta le brun en haussant un sourcil, il fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre :

"Je suis désolé, nous avons omis de nous présenter... Je suis Alexander. Par contre, je tairais mon nom, ce serait dommage que vous sachiez tout maintenant... termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux."

L'autre garçon s'approcha, la brune détailla avec plus de précision les deux garçons et nota qu'Alexander était à peine plus petit que son aîné.

"-Moi, je suis Artémis. Annonça l'autre en souriant, et pour les mêmes raisons que mon frère, je ne vous dévoilerais pas mon identité complète."

Severus sourit. Pas de doutes, ces deux-là allaient être de vrais Serpentard ...

"Comment as-tu su ...? Commença Trälis."

"J'ai entendu l'éboulement. Personne n'est blessé ? demanda l'Assassin en croisant les bras."

"Non, annonça Ron précipitamment, mais deux de nos amis sont resté coincés..."

L'Esperald fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur la voleuse. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de commencer à descendre en sautant de rocher en rocher.

"Il y a un camps en bas. Annonça Siegfried, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Nous resterons ici le temps qu'il faudra, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix : une tempête va arriver."

Le groupe suivit donc l'Assassin et se dirigea vers le camp...

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Elle s'appelle Alvis, il s'agit de la fille de l'un des Sept Grands d'Esperald"

La blonde regarda son précieux fardeau avec tendresse tout en continuant de marcher.

Harry détacha ses yeux du visage endormi de la fillette et observa le décor.

Une vallée souterraine se dessinait devant eux.

"Par où devons-nous aller?" demanda Draco qui tentait de trouver une issue.

Du menton, Héloïse désigna une brèche en dessous d'eux.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit la brume sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue, plus dense et plus épaisse.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, conscient que le seul moyen de sortir était d'affronter les ténèbres de ce lieu...

Les quatre intrus s'avancèrent doucement vers la brume.

L'air devint alors glacé réduisant la liberté de mouvement de ces derniers qui éprouvèrent des difficultés à respirer.

"On est repéré." souffla Héloïse qui commençait à paniquer.

Draco plissa les yeux avant de porter son attention sur la brume qui commençait à faire des spirales à certains endroits.

Les Ténèbres prirent l'apparence de plusieurs lames acérées qui attaquèrent les sorciers.

Harry s'écarta rapidement, entraînant le blond avec lui, tandis qu'Héloïse esquivait les armes avec aisance, malgré le poids de la fillette dans ses bras.

Cependant, la brume n'en resta pas là et renouvela à plusieurs reprises ses attaques, épuisant et blessant les opposants.

Le survivant ne put bientôt plus se relever, l'une des lames lui ayant blessé la jambe.

Le blond tenta de lui venir en aide bien qu'il fut trop tard.

La brume encerclait le brun et allait l'absorber.

"Däty"

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix -reconnaissable- de la Lilith.

Aussitôt, les Ténèbres se dissipèrent, au profit d'une lumière égalant celle du soleil...

Le brun massa sa gorge endolorie et tenta de se relever, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent, si bien qu'il fut contraint de rester assis au sol.

"A quoi pensiez-vous ?"

Le ton glacial employé contrastait avec la voix douce de la Lilith, qui s'avança vers le survivant avec un regard dur où perçait tout de même de l'inquiétude.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait une envie incontrôlable de pleurer, de se réfugier dans les bras de son professeur pour oublier... Tout oublier...

Phätis s'agenouilla près de Harry et posa sa main sur son front, le jeune homme sentit alors une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps.

Ses blessures guérirent instantanément, le sang qui s'en échappait revenait dans les veines et la peau se refermait, sans laisser aucune marque.

"Vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous battre contre les Ténèbres." annonça la Lilith en se relevant.

"Comment ça ?" tenta Draco, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Phätis soupira en l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

"Ce que vous venez d'affronter n'est que le reflet de vos propres peurs, des échecs passés que vous n'acceptez pas..., expliqua-t-elle avec douceur, Les émotions fortes issues de vos souvenirs peuvent être une force, mais dans la situation présente, c'est à dire, compte tenu du fait que vous ne savez pas maîtriser vos émotions et que vous fuyez vos passé respectifs, vous ne faites qu'attiser les Ténèbres..."

"Comment les battre alors ?"Interrogea le brun en se relevant à son tour.

"En acceptant les Ténèbres qui se trouvent au plus profond de vous. On ne vous demande pas d'être surhumains, vous avez vos faiblesses, comme tout un chacun. Faites jute en sorte de les transformer en force. C'est en prenant conscience de cette force qui se trouve au fond de vos coeurs que vous parviendrez à maîtriser le "vrai" langage."

Harry observa son professeur, le coeur lourd.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait...

Pourquoi cette impression de la connaître était-elle aussi présente en lui ?

La Lilith commença à s'avancer vers la brèche, la brume s'écartant sur son passage. Héloïse et les autres la suivirent en silence.

La brèche franchie, le petit groupe se retrouva dans une sorte de hall. En face d'eux se trouvait une gigantesque porte ronde en pierre et en bronze, en son centre était gravé le symbole d'Esperald : un serpent enroulé autour d'un attrape-rêve.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et l'effleura de ses doigts, cherchant à en comprendre le mécanisme, sans succès...

"C'est l'âme qui ouvre cette porte..." murmura Phätis en s'approchant à son tour.

"Il va falloir vous débrouillez. Reprit la Lilith avec un sourire moqueur, personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir cette porte, mais vous en tant que "vivants" vous le devez pour pouvoir passer..."

"Comment faire ? demanda Draco d'un ton suppliant."

La Lilith s'adoucit et invita d'un geste le blond à venir auprès d'elle.

"Penses à un souvenir heureux. Ordonna-t-elle."

Draco avala difficilement sa salive. Un souvenir heureux ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire sans vraiment trouver quelque chose percutant...

Inutile de chercher dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille : rien de bon n'en sortirait.

A l'école peut-être ?

Le souvenir récent d'un certain brun lui soignant la main avec douceur lui revint en mémoire et lui fit chaud au coeur.

Phätis sourit avec bienveillance. Ce souvenir était parfait.

"Approche-toi."

Le blond s'exécuta et se planta devant la porte.

Des rayons de lumières jaillirent et formèrent des tentacules qui virent à la rencontre de l'héritier des Malefoy.

Draco sentit son énergie le quitter, comme dévorée par la porte.

"Ne reste pas comme ça. Lui intima le professeur de potions, tu risques de te tuer. En puisant la force nécessaire dans ton souvenir, tu pourras ouvrir cette porte. Le langage que nous autres, Lilith, utilisons est universel; il est présent en vous comme en nous. La différence étant que vous autres, vous l'avez oublié. Mais il est toujours présent. Les sentiments positifs ont suffisamment de force pour le faire remonter à la surface. Utilise ton souvenir, concentre toi et reviens à ta source intérieure pour puiser la force nécessaire. Allez !"

Ma force intérieure ? elle en a de bonnes !, pensa le blond en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme il l'avait fait durant les cours d'Occlumencie, puis chercha à se focaliser sur son souvenir.

Aussitôt, il sentit son coeur battre plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'une foule de sensations s'emparait de lui.

Les mains d'Harry sur les siennes,

Le regard émeraude dans le sien,

L'inquiétude dans le regard d'un ancien ennemi... De l'inquiétude pour lui.

Du respect et de la douceur...

la chaleur que le Gryffondor lui communiquait.

L'espoir d'une amitié ou... d'autre chose...

"Aloÿfäty"

Un murmure qui se fondait dans le vent qui commençait à s'engouffrer dans la grotte.

Harry sentit à nouveau de la chaleur en lui, mais elle semblait différente...

Le regard émeraude se posa sur le blond qui écarquillait les yeux devant son propre exploit.

La porte s'ouvrait en de multiples cliquetis.

La lumière du soleil les aveugla quelques instants.

Harry soupira de bien-être avant de sortir de la grotte à la suite des quatre autres...

XoXoXoXoXoX

La tempête faisait rage, Ron passa la tête par l'ouverture de la tente avant de rentrer aussitôt en frissonnant. Il pensa à son meilleur ami, enfermé avec des monstres humanoïdes...

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, elle aussi était inquiète pour Harry, mais quelque chose lui disait que le brun allait bien.

"Si seulement Namari était là..." murmura l'un des hommes assit autour du feu qui crépitait dans la tente.

"Ouais, renchérit un autre, cette tempête ne serait déjà plus qu'un souvenir..."

Les membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent d'eux et ils s'assirent tous autour du feu. Des assiettes et des couverts apparurent et une jeune femme s'approcha avec des marmites et de la nourriture.

"C'est qui Namari ?" risqua Hermione. Ces deux yeux noisette fixèrent l'homme aux cheveux d'argent à ces côtés.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

"Namari, c'est un ancien allié des Esperald, expliqua-t-il, mais il a préféré rester dans son sable plutôt que de venir vivre avec nous, dans la Cité..."

L'homme soupira, le regard soudain rêveur.

"On l'appelle l'Homme du Désert, ou plus communément, le type aux serpents" reprit l'autre avec un sourire.

"En fait, il a côtoyé les Sept, ça donne qu'il a un grand savoir, reprit le premier, il peut contrôler les tempêtes."

La brune ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Les Esperald étaient des gens bien entourés... Ils étaient nombreux. Hermione savait que ces Sept Assassins avaient fini par créer des villes. Et si au départ, elles avaient été créées pour les protéger, les Esperald avaient décidé d'un commun accord, d'accepter dans ses villes les exilés et ceux qui étaient victimes d'injustice. Tellement bien que les "Esperald" étaient carrément devenu une ethnie à par entière...

Un hurlement mis fin à ses réflexions et la jeune femme vit déboulée vers elle une fillette d'environs une dizaine d'année.

"Ësa'ch" répétait l'enfant en larmes.

La femme rousse qui leur avait servi à manger la prit contre elle, tandis que les deux hommes attrapaient leurs lances et se levait.

Un bruit de cape se fit entendre et les tissus qui composaient l'entrée de la tente se mirent à voleter.

"Du calme, Voyons, il ne s'agit que de mon fidèle compagnon, Silliah."

Hermione détailla le nouveau venu. De toute évidence, ce dernier avait du sang indien dans les veines comme l'attestait sa peau mâte et ses cheveux noirs, cependant, les traits du visage de l'homme rappelaient la face d'un serpent...

"Namari." souffla l'un des gardes.

"Il m'avait sembler que l'on avait besoin de moi." résuma l'Homme du Désert.

Namari se pencha et, lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la tête du serpent, murmura quelque chose en fourchelangue. Aussitôt, le reptile sortit de la tente.

L'homme le suivit des yeux quelques instants.

"Bon, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps."

Namari fit une révérence et se détourna, empruntant le même chemin que son compagnon, quelques instants auparavant.

"Drôle de type" murmura Ron, qui se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'apparition de l'homme.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que la tempête ne se calme.

Comme l'avait dit l'un des gardes, l'apparition de l'Homme du Désert avait relégué le caprice climatique au rang de simple souvenir…

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans tout le camp.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en soupirant de dépit…

Severus haussa un sourcil devant un tel comportement, puis se décida à suivre Albus Dumbledore qui sortait de la tente.

Un rictus sarcastique s'accrocha à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la source du désordre : Saint Potter était de retour à son plus grand désespoir, les hurlements de joie – ou plutôt les jappements ou glapissements quoique puisse faire cette… chose…- venait de Trälis qui tournait, comme un jeune cabri, autour d'une certaine professeur aux cheveux blancs. Le maître de potions laissa courir un regard appréciateur sur le corps de la dite professeur, et se fit fusiller du regard par cette dernière.

La Lilith fut accueillit par un reniflement dédaigneux, elle leva les yeux vers la source du bruit et confronta son orbe jaune (l'autre étant sous un bandeau) aux onyx de son vis-à-vis.

« Son Altesse à enfin daigner se montrer… »

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur les lèvres charnues et la jeune femme répondit calmement.

« En effet. J'ai « enfin daigner » venir admirer votre si sympathique sourire… plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas pour vos paroles d'une gentillesse et d'une délicatesse peu commune que je suis ici, fort heureusement pour moi il faut l'avouer sinon je serais assez mal tombé… Ne gâchez donc pas mes efforts pour vous supportez un minimum, vous et votre vanité surdimensionnée, après tout, il me semble qu'il s'agisse déjà d'un effort important pour une personne normalement constituée, alors, imaginez pour moi… »

La tirade de la Lilith fut ponctuée d'un sourire ironique.

L'homme lui jeta un regard polaire avant de se détourner.

Cette fille allait le rendre fou… Malgré lui, le maître de potions ressentit une certaine excitation, cette franchise lui faisait du bien et il se surprit à penser qu'il était quand même un peu heureux que Phätis soit de retour parmi eux…

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Sans cesse, il revivait ce souvenir…

Le blond se senti heureux, lui et Harry devenaient plus proches.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage sans qu'il puisse le réprimer.

Seraient-ils amis un jour ?

Draco perçut cependant que quelque chose lui déplaisait dans ce terme…

Voulait-il être « ami » avec Harry ?

Pourrait-il se satisfaire de son amitié ?

Le contact des mains du brun avait été si doux…

Ce fut sur ces pensées que l'héritier des Malefoy rejoint les bras de Morphée…

XoXoXoXoXoX

L'homme gonfla ses poumons en observant le camp depuis la dune où il s'était installé.

Un serpent de couleur turquoise vint se lover contre lui.

Namari regarda avec douceur son compagnon de toujours en réfléchissant aux prochains événements…

Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que cela promettait d'être intéressant…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Voilà, j'arrête là ouf !

Bon, j'espère que ça aura plus

Je suis désolée, je continue à martyriser Severus…

Ça va s'arranger

Bon, je suis désolée mais je vais me coucher

Gros bisous à tous !!


	4. aveux

Disclaimer :

-les persos appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs (Phätis, Trälis, et les Lilith sont n'à moi )

-homophobes s'abstenir, il y a du DM/HP et du RW/BZ ...

Bref, en gros voilà XD pour le reste, reportez-vous au premier chapitre

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

L'homme déambulait entre les tentes, telle une ombre.

Il marqua un arrêt devant l'une d'elle, hésitant à y entrer. De toute évidence, il n'y serait sûrement pas le bienvenue mais la présence de l'Autre lui manquait.Indubitablement...

Severus se débarrassa de sa cape en soupirant.

Il n'avait quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien...

Un courant d'air le sortit de ses réflexions.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent...

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

Les orbes d'or, éclairés par la lueur de la Lune, le fixaient avec intérêt.

L'homme s'écarta de l'entrée de la tente pour permettre à la Lilith d'y entrer, d'un geste, cette dernière l'invita à la suivre.

Tous deux s'installèrent en silence dans le salon.

Severus détailla rapidement l'endroit : c'était très... "Gryffondor"...

Les couleurs chaudes, en particulier du rouge, étaient omniprésentes :

Tapis, nappes, rideaux...

L'atmosphère aurait pu paraître chaleureuse si l'attitude des deux protagonistes n'avait pas autant contrastée avec le décor...

L'un en face de l'autre, aucun n'osait rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé en même temps qu'eux...

Le Maître des Potions se demanda vaguement comment une discussion civilisée était censée commencé dans ses conditions...

La Lilith soupira, c'était vraiment pas gagné...

"Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusque ici pour me border et me chanter une berceuse..."

Le regard meurtrier qu'elle reçut ne l'impressionna guère et Phätis reprit, en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son agacement grandissant :

"Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Sur le coup, son interlocuteur ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était venu faire...

Devant le manque de répartie de son vis-à-vis, Phätis haussa un sourcil.

"Du thé ?" proposa-t-elle sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

L'homme hocha la tête.

Aussitôt, deux tasses fumantes apparurent, suivit bientôt d'un sucrier et d'un pot à lait.

"Vous avez vu les jumeaux ?" demanda la Lilith avec un sourire malicieux.

"Oui."

" Et ?"

"Et quoi ?" grogna le Maître des Potions en plissant les yeux.

La Lilith leva les yeux au ciel. Dja'äty que les hommes pouvaient parfois être bête à faire peur !

"Et ils ne vous rappellent rien ?"

"Parce qu'ils devraient me rappeler quelque chose ou quelqu'un en particulier ?" lança Severus avec une moue ironique.

"Vous." souffla à peine son interlocutrice.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il faillit s'étouffer.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Phätis, qui avait gardé un visage impassible.

"Comment ?"

L'ancien mangemort s'interrompit, c'était une plaisanterie... Lui ? Des jumeaux ?

Impossible.

Tout bonnement im-po-ssi-ble.

La seule femme avait laquelle il aurait pu avoir des enfants lui avait préféré son ennemi et avait été tuée...

Son coeur se serra à cette pensée mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Vous pensez réellement que je suis la Phätis de votre temps?" reprit la Lilith avec une voix plus douce.

"Si vous êtes bien la Phätis de cette époque-ci, alors où se trouve celle de la mienne ?" demanda Severus en fusillant du regard son interlocutrice dont l'expression était devenue moqueuse.

"Disons qu'il s'agit d'une "règle"... Une même Lilith ne peut exister deux fois à la même époque, c'est ainsi. Mon homologue du passé est dans son temps. Mais vous,vous n'avez pu y échapper..." expliqua calmement la blonde.

"Dîtes moi... commença l'ancien mangemort en ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son intérêt, qu'est-ce qu'une Lilith concrètement parlant ?"

Phätis pouffa avant de répondre :

"Mêler concret et Lilith est une absurdité. Disons simplement que les Lilith ne sont ni des humains en tant que tels, ni des dieux, et encore moins des animaux... C'est tout ce que je vous dirai. Tout du moins, pour ce soir..."

"Il paraîtrait que les hybrides que l'on nomme "Lilith" peuvent ressusciter les morts." lança le Maître des Potions avec un rictus méprisant.

La dîtes "hybride" ne prit pas la peine de relever l'insulte à peine déguisée, elle se caressa distraitement les lèvres de l'index avant de répondre :

"Qui sait ?"

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

"Les Sangs Mêlés pausent-ils tous autant de questions ou cela vient seulement de votre esprit de dépravé ?"

Severus allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'une tornade blonde s'immisça dans la tente.

Un enfant aux yeux inondés de larmes venait de se ruer dans les bras de la Lilith.

Le moment de la surprise passée, Phätis s'adoucit et prit le garçon dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants que Severus ne comprit pas. L'enfant, entre deux sanglots, lui répondit dans ce qui semblait être la même langue.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que cette langue lui était inconnue, il savait inexplicablement ce qui s'était passé...

Lui même avait essuyé bon nombre d'humiliations dans sa jeunesse et il ne les souhaitait à personne...

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la main gantée de la Lilith qui passait et repassait dans le dos de son petit protégé…

Les souvenirs d'un James Potter et d'un Sirius Black en train de le malmener sous les protestations de Lily lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit sa rage grandir.

L'ancien mangemort observa alors Phätis…

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de cette dernière avant qu'une étincelle de colère ne la remplace.

Severus se sentit tressaillir, il allait parler lorsque des pas précipités et des rires se firent entendre…

XoXoXoXoXoX

Phätis releva la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte : les trois garçons s'apprêtaient à entrer.

Et elle n'allait pas les rater.

« Hé, morveux, t'es là ? »

Un rire étouffé suivit la question et sans plus attendre, le trio s'engouffra dans la tente.

« Oui, le « morveux » est là. »

Le ton avait été froid et la phrase avait claqué comme un coup de fouet.

Les intrus se raidirent en reconnaissant la voix de la Lilith, qui avait perdu toute sa douceur et sa chaleur.

Penauds, ils baissèrent la tête, attendant de recevoir les foudres de leur supérieure.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous pensiez faire ? » siffla Phätis dont le regard glacial les défiait de répondre.

Les jeunes hommes se tortillèrent un peu en se jetant des regards paniqués.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira la Lilith, décidément, vous n'avez pas grand-chose dans le citron. C'est à se demander si à la naissance, ils n'ont pas oublié de mettre un cerveau sous votre crâne épais… »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Phätis reprit :

« Non, en fait, « cerveau » est un bien grand mot pour ce qui aurait pu prendre place dans ces grosse têtes pleines d'air. »

L'un des garçons – un brun aux yeux bleus plutôt baraqué- releva les yeux vers elle et renifla avec mépris.

« Puis-je connaître les raisons d'un tel traitement ? Allez-y, justifiez donc votre violence, si vous y parvenez… »

Le brun la regarda en souriant :

« Le problème avec lui - il désigna le petit garçon dont la tête était enfouie dans le cou de la Lilith – c'est justement qu'il existe. »

Et là, Phätis vit rouge.

« Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ? »

Elle se leva, mit le garçon dans les bras d'un Severus à la fois déconcerté, perdu dans ses souvenirs et furieux, avant de gifler le beau parleur.

« Comment peux-tu te permettre de juger l'existence d'une personne ? Il est déjà si difficile de vivre simplement, mais les gens tels que toi se permettent encore de faire souffrir les autres, juste pour leur bon plaisir. C'est honteux ! »

Les yeux de la blonde s'étaient réduits à deux fentes d'un jaune vif, elle bouillait de colère.

« Et cela vous apporte satisfaction ? Vous êtes plus heureux désormais ? Rabaisser quelqu'un vous permet d'être au dessus de lui, est-ce que c'est jouissif ? … ou pitoyable ? Vous n'êtes pas foutu de faire les choses correctement, mais quand il s'agit de faire du mal aux autres, vous êtes toujours partant !! »

Phätis avala difficilement sa salive.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver ainsi…

« Déguerpissez. »

Le ton avait été dur.

Sans réplique possible.

Le brun avait perdu de sa superbe et c'est la mine basse que lui et ses deux acolytes s'enfuirent de la tente.

La Lilith s'approcha à nouveau du Maître des Potions et reprit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers l'une des chambres.

XoXoXoXoXo

Les yeux émeraudes fixaient le plafond comme pour essayer de voir au travers.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes déjà, ou peut-être quelques heures... Il ne savait plus vraiment...

Draco et lui avait réussit à s'en sortir ...

Voilà ! Il y revenait encore...

Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco et encore Draco.

Ce n'était même plus "Malefoy" ou la "fouine" non, c'était "Draco".

Draco qui l'obsédait.

Draco qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Draco qu'il avait aidé.

Draco qui l'avait aidé.

Draco qu'il commençait à apprécier.

Draco qu'il voulait pour ami.

Draco...

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux.

Mauvaise idée.

Apparition n° je-sais-plus-ça-fait-trop-de-fois-que-ça-arrive de l'image du sacro-saint préfet des serpentard .

Géniaaalll...

La main de Draco dans la sienne. Douce et aérienne comme lui...

Le brun ouvrit les yeux soudainement.

il venait quand même pas de penser "ça" ???

D'ailleurs, c'était quoi, cette pensée à la gomme.

Draco, "doux"...

ça tiendrait du miracle, tiens !

Pourtant le survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une raison au comportement arrogant de son ancienne némésis.

Se protéger ?

L'une des rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec la Lilith lui revint en mémoire.

Le professeur de potions lui avait dit que, souvent, les gens fragiles se cachaient sous des airs supérieurs pour se protéger, pour rester dans le moule et ainsi, combler les attentes de leurs proches ou tout simplement pour s'oublier eux-même...

Mais Phätis avait ajouté tristement qu'en général, ces gens étaient malheureux. Ils leurs fallaient jouer un rôle tout le temps, être toujours à la hauteur...

Harry soupira.

Quelle pouvait être la vie de Draco ?

Une "amitié" pourrait-elle être possible entre eux ?

Mais qu'attendait-il exactement du blond ?

Etrangement, le brun sentit en lui comme un désir de possesion.

Il le voudrait pour le tout seul...

Harry secoua la tête.

Encore une pensée incongrue...

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Pourquoi ?"

Un souffle à peine audible.

Cette question.

Ce mot qui revenait sans cesse.

pourquoi Lily l'avait-elle aidé ?

Par pure amitié ? Par pitié ?

Et Phätis ? Quelle pensée avait motivé son geste ?

Pourquoi avoir aidé cet enfant ?

Il aurait été plus simple de fermer les yeux, de le laisser se débrouiller...

"Par respect."

Réponse succinte, vague...

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

Ce qu'il attendait devait être plus précis.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

"Il est des choses à respecter telles qu'elles sont et d'autres à changer..."

Phätis se caressa les lèvres du doigt, pensive.

"Enfin... Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. J'ai simplement agis comme je pensais avoir à le faire. Et puis, je sais ce que c'est d'être traîné dans la boue sous le regard des autres..."

La Lilith se tut quelques secondes, un goût amer avait envahit sa bouche...

"Nous... commença-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague, notre passé nous a couvert de blessures, plus ou moins profondes. On peut les fuir, tenter de les oublier, mais quoique l'on fasse, elles seront toujours présentes... Je crois... que les "autres", ceux a qui l'on tient, sont ceux qui peuvent soigner ces blessures..."

XoXoXoXoXo

Ses mains se mouvaient de façon frénétique.

Fouillant, soulevant des papiers, des livres, les reposant à d'autres endroits, les reprenant...

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Depuis le retour de son ami et du serpentard, la brune avait sentit quelque chose.

Et il était rare que son intuition la trompe.

Harry et Draco...

Pour elle, cela n'était pas un hasard que les deux garçons - CES deux garçons - soient séparés du groupe...

Le fait que la Lilith se trouvait précisément à cet endroit le confirmait.

Que leur avait-elle dit ?

Pourquoi eux ?

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie à un mal de tête pour le moins horripilant.

"Lilith"...

Dans la Bible, "Lilith" était la première femme que Dieu avait crée, avant même Adam.

Mais cette dernière avait fini par partir de l'Eden...

Y'avait-il un lien ?

La brune leva les yeux sur les montagnes de livres qui l'entouraient.

Elle avait grapillé quelques informations par-ci, par-là... Mais rien de bien conséquent.

Rien qui ne puisse lui donner de piste...

Elle se leva, épuisée.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme, le voyage qui commençait demain allait être fatiguant...

Hermione allait quitter la tente-bibliothèque mais elle suspendit son geste.

Son regard s'attarda sur la pancarte "interdit aux visiteurs"...

Tant pis pour le règlement.

La brune enjamba la rembarde, elle longea les étagères de livres aux symboles étranges avant que l'un d'eux n'attire son attention.

L'ouvrage était de taille moyenne, mais il faisait son poids...

Hermione caressa la couverture en cuir noir, vierge de toute écriture.

Elle feuilleta le livre, craignant que ce dernier soit écrit dans un language qu'elle ne pourrait comprendre avant de le fermer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione rebroussa chemin et sortit de la tente.

XoXoXoXoXo

Les premières lueurs de l'Aube se frayèrent un chemin dans l'habitation encore endormie...

Phätis émergea de la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille; c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'endormait dans le salon au beau milieu d'une conversation...

Elle stoppa net sa progression en posant les yeux sur l'un des canapé où Severus Snape reposait, endormi et un sourire aux lèvres.

La blonde s'approcha de l'homme à pas de loup, remonta la couverture sur ce dernier avant de quitter la tente, enveloppée dans sa cape noire...

XoXoXoXoXo

Un baillement étouffé franchit ses lèvres.

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se réveiller mais la lecture du livre avait été si passionnante qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure...

Hermione se leva et s'étira avant d'enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte.

L'ouvrage était certes intéressant, elle avait retracé quasiment toute l'histoire des Esperald et des Sept Cité, mais pourtant, elle n'avait rien trouvé de tangible en ce qui concernait les deux jeunes hommes...

Mise à part une vague référence aux "particycles" dont elle ignorait encore totalement la nature...Il fallait qu'elle continue dans cette voie, elle sentait qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Debout !"

La voix de l'un des jumeaux résonnait dans la tente.

Harry s'assit dans son lit, à moitié réveillé.

Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard qui venait d'arriver.

"On active ! Il y a un long voyage qui nous attends !"

Le plus jeune des jumeaux souleva la couette sous laquelle le survivant était encore un peu emmitoufllé.

Celui-ci se précipita sur ses vêtements, en tentant de dissimuler la rougeur qui s'installait progressivement sur son visage...

Draco plissa les yeux, un peu déçu par la fuite du brun.

Et d'abord, pourquoi il avait l'air d'avoir chaud ?

La température était normale dans la pièce.

Le blond secoua la tête, pas la peine de s'embêter avec des pensées pareilles.

Il aurait ses réponses en temps et en heures.

N'empêche, il était quand même mignon, Harry, quand il dormait...

Un soupir exaspéré franchit ses lèvres.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense toujours à des futilités pareilles lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry...

Draco déglutit péniblement ...

Et si...?

Le préfet des Serpentard fut interromput par un cri aigü.

La petite Alvis venait d'entrer, un sourire rayonnant plaqué sur le visage.

Elle fit un petit coucou de la main à Draco avant de se précipiter dans les bras de l'un des jumeaux en riant.

Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alexander se mit à chatouiller Alvis qui se tordit de rire.

"Ar...rête... 'te plaît... grand frère..."

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à observer les trois enfants avec plus de précision...

La fillette plaqua un baiser retentissant sur la joue de son aîné, puis quitta les bras de ce dernier pour faire subir le même sort à son frère.

"Tu nous a donc suivit..." annonça Artémis en soupirant.

Le visage de son frère devint blème, Alvis baissa les yeux en se trémoussant sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"J'étais toute seule avec Grand Mère, et elle ne pense qu'aux garçons..." tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

"On va se faire tuer..." fut tout ce qu'Alexander trouva à répondre, les yeux perdus dans le vague...

"Pourquoi?" risqua Draco, un sourcil relevé.

"Notre mère... Elle va nous torturer...à mort...!" pleura Alexander.

"Disons qu'on s'est éclipsés discrètement de la maison... enfin, comment dire... hésita l'aîné en se grattant l'oreille, nous étions censés être surveillé par notre grand mère... mais elle n'est pas très attentive, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Ses passe-temps se résument à draguer les mecs et bronzer, tu vois un peu le genre..."

"Et le problème vient du fait qu'il est facile de ruser et de partir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive... expliqua le plus jeune, en général, c'est elle qui prend, tu devrais voir comme Maman la fait souffrir..."

Les jumeaux furent parcourut d'un frisson.

Alvis avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête frénétiquement.

"Maman... fait très peur..."

XoXoXoXoXo

Harry soupira, la mort dans l'âme.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte que ce matin...

Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute...

C'était les hormones, pas lui...

Le brun se passa la main sur le visage.

Foutu rêve à la c..n

Et pourquoi Draco en faisait-il partit ?

Harry déglutit péniblement.

Il avait... avec Draco, il...

Oh God !

Et le pire, c'est que lui...il... il avait plutôt... apprécié... D'ailleurs il... en redemandait encore...

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'un cri de détresse résonnait en lui...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"ça va, vieux ? " demanda Ron avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Ouais, ça peut aller..."

Le roux haussa un sourcil et suivit le regard du brun pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier fixait Malefoy.

"Un problème avec la fouine ?" risqua le rouquin en secouant légèrement son ami.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude.

"T'es amoureux ?"

Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

"Ah ouais. C'est ça." sourit son meilleur ami en croisant les bras.

"Mais ça va pas la tête, ce type est notre ennemi depuis... depuis le début. En plus, il faudrait carrément être maso pour en être amoureux, t'as vu son caractère ?! Y'a bien que Parkinson pour le supporter et l'admirer. Cette fouine n'a rien d'admirable, il est même totalement détestable !"

"Harry..."

"Quoi Ron ?!" cria presque le susnommé au bord de la panique.

Le dernier des Weasley, le visage blême, pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière le brun.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à un Draco Malefoy digne, mais dont les lèvres tremblaient quelque peu.

Le blond se détourna et s'éloigna d'eux à grandes enjambées sous le regard du survivant qui commençait à culpabiliser.

"Tu sais mon vieux, je porte pas vraiment ce type dans mon coeur. Je le cache pas. Mais là, franchement, j'dois avouer que t'as joué au con...commenta Ron en soupirant, On peut pas dire qu'il fait pas d'effort, même si ça me tue de l'admettre. En plus, tu lui fais les yeux doux et quand il vient pour te parler, c'est limite si tu le traînes pas dans la merde..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, essayant de capter un temps soit peu l'attention de son ami.

Après quelques instants de silence, Ron finit par tapoter le dos de son ami.

"Ben, bon courage pour réparer les pots cassés..." conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Et merde, pensa Harry, j'ai tout fais foirer ...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Le jeune homme s'éloignait progressivement du camps sans un regard en arrière.

Bientôt, les tentes ne furent plus que de petits point verdâtres...

Les falaises majestueuses lui firent face et le blond se précipita sur l'un des rochers pour s'y assoir...

Il replia ses bras et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur...

Le jeune homme se mit à nouveau à réfléchir à sa situation.

Les mots d'Harry lui avaient littéralement broyé le coeur...

Ils avaient été blessants certes, pourtant, le pire avait été de savoir que c'était Lui qui les avait dit.

Oh god...

"je suis gaaaaaaa...gaaauuoooo..." tenta Draco à voix haute.

Il secoua la tête, mécontent, si en plus, il arrivait même pas à mettre les choses à plat, il était pas sortit de l'auberge !

"je suis gai"

Le blond soupira, il avait au moins réussi à prononcer le mot (même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la signification qu'il voulait lui donner...)

Allez, un petit effort...

"je suis gayyyyyyyyyyyy, je suis homoooooo..."

"On y est... se lamenta l'héritier des Malefoy, je suis gay et accessoirement dans une merde noire..."

Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues, le jeune homme les chassa rapidement.

Des pas se firent entendre au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme se tassa un peu plus sur lui même. La personne sauta et atterrit juste devant lui, faisant voler une cape de couleur sombre.

"On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?" s'exclama une voix chaleureuse, un brin rieuse.

Etrangement, Draco se sentit un peu soulagé.

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit la jeune femme, dont les cheveux blancs se balançaient au gré du vent...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Trälis chargea la dernière couverture dans la charrette, puis aida Hermione, Ron et Harry a s'installer dans celle-ci.

Après quelques recommandations ( "si vous sortez de la charrette, ne vous éloigner pas du groupe" etc...), la voleuse disparut au milieu des gens.

Harry la suivit des yeux quelques instants.

Il avait bien demandé à la jeune femme si elle avait vu le serpentard, mais celle-ci avait répondut par la négative... Tout comme les gens à qui le brun avait pu demandé...

Le fait était là.

Draco Malefoy était introuvable.

Harry sentit son coeur se comprimer; il avait été stupide et aveugle...

Il s'était sentit honteux et ridicule devant son meilleur ami...

Mais il devait avouer qu'il apréciait quand même le serpentard...

D'ailleurs, il "l'appréciait" tellement qu'il rêvait de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit...

COUCHEZ LES HORMONES, s'énerva mentalement Harry en secouant la tête avec colère.

Draco avait disparut et lui, il ne pensait qu'à "ça".

Il ne l'avait pas vu avec Snape ce matin, ni avec aucun autre membre de l'Ordre...

Le survivant se rongea l'ongle distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

C'était de sa faute...

S'il n'avait pas été idiot au point de se mettre en colère ce matin...

Il n'aurait pas dit ses horreurs et le blond ne se serait pas enfuis...

"T'inquiète pas, vieux, il va bien finir par se montrer..." le consola un peu le roux, néanmoins, ce dernier trouva un peu étrange que personne mis à part eux ne se soucis de l'état du Serpentard...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Quelques grains de sables s'envolèrent, Draco mit la main devant les yeux pour s'en protéger.

Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue...

Le blond observa la Lilith qui marchait tranquillement à quelques pas devant lui.

Il se sentit un peu honteux de lui avoir raconté tout ses "petits malheurs"...

Après tout, c'était quand même sa PROF...

Et en même temps, il ressentait un grand soulagement, parler de Harry et de la scène du matin lui avait permi d'y voir plus clair... et accepter certains faits.

"Mets ta capuche, le vent se lève."

Le jeune homme obtempéra, déjà parce que désobéir à la Lilith s'apparentait au suicide, mais aussi car l'ordre - car s'en était un - était plus que justifié.

Et puis, il y avait aussi cet étrange attirance...

Draco se sentait très proche de Phätis, cette dernière était toujours présente pour lui.

Elle l'écoutait sans le juger et tentait de l'aiguiller, de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais comme elle le disait elle-même, personne ne pourrait mieux te venir en aide que toi-même...

Les deux blonds poursuivirent leur marche dans le sable brûlant, sans se soucier des vipères des sables, qui se terraient dès qu'elles entendaient la voix de la Lilith;

Le camps était bien loin désormais, et rien n'était en vue.

Phätis avait pourtant dit que la Cité se trouvait en plein milieu du désert.

L'héritier des Malefoy se rapprocha de la Lilith jusqu'à aux côtés de cette dernière, qui s'était arrêté.

Le sable volait, si bien que le jeune homme dût plisser les yeux en tentant de voir ce qui bloquait son professeur.

La blonde se remit brusquement en marche, faisant claquer sa cape.

Elle tendit un bras vers le ciel, aussitôt, un faisceau lumineux en jaillit pour aller se perdre dans les nuages.

Une rafale de vent s'abattis, manquant de faire tomber Draco qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

deux géant de pierre venaient d'apparaître, chacun tirant sur une énorme chaîne.

Les deux colosses passèrent de part et d'autres des deux blonds.

Draco leva la tête, la chaîne était reliée... à un énorme rocher.

Le blond détailla alors l'objet volant : il ne s'agissait pas d'un rocher, mais d'une ville. Une gigantesque cité volante.

Le Serpentard resta ébahit devant l'architecture avant qu'un toussotement ne le ramène à la réalité.

Il courut vers la Lilith, et tout deux s'avancèrent vers les escaliers qui apparurent à la demande de Phätis...

"Bienvenue à l'Esperald..." murmura-t-elle.

XoXoXoXoXo

Harry cherchait depuis plusieurs heures le Serpentard...

Sans succès.

Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose...

La pensée furtive d'aller en parler à Snape lui traversa l'esprit... Mais il aurait fallut lui expliquer la situation et le survivant d'avait pas envie de voir naître de nouveaux conflits; ils étaient déjà assez dans la m rde comme ça...

Aussi, le jeune homme s'attela à trouver Trälis - qui devait être en tête de marche - pour lui en parler...

Harry tenta de regarder au-dessus des gens en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, mais quelqu'un le bouscula et il faillit tomber sur son voisin.

"Tout va bien ?" s'enquierra ce dernier.

"Oui..." répondit le brun, dont le souffle avait été coupé.

"Tant mieux" conclut son interlocuteur.

L'étranger enleva alors sa capuche et Harry écarquilla les yeux en avisant les longs cheveux blonds de l'homologue de son ancienne némésis.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa, ce qui fit sourire narquoisement l'autre.

"Hé bien, ça doit être la première fois que je te vois aussi silencieux, le railla le Draco plus âgé."

"Je..."commença le survivant qui ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, lui devait bien savoir où se trouvait Draco...

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je vais bien." annonça-t-il avec un sourire doux.

Harry se sentit rougir et baraguouina des remerciements.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'héritier des Malefoy et le brun se retrouva face à face avec... lui -même...

"Ah... commença la Harry plus âgé en chassant une mèche rebelle, bonjour..."

L'homme se tourna vers Draco qui feigna la peur avant d'éclater de rire...

Le jeune Harry les observa, ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien se connaître ces deux-là...

"Tu ne m'as pas trop ennuyé au moins ?" demanda le Harry plus âgé avec un sourire en coin.

"Naaah" répondit le blond avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Le brun observa son ami avant de croiser les orbes vertes, pareilles aux siennes.

"Pour Draco..., hésita le plus âgé, réfléchis bien et veille sur lui..."

Harry hocha la tête sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

L'autre lui montra la direction pour retourner auprès de ses amis et tout deux se séparèrent.

Harry se retourna quand même pour voir son homologue et vit ce dernier rattraper Draco et l'embrasser à pleine bouche...

Le brun se détourna en se demandant vaguement si ce genre d'amitié était vraiment crédible ou s'ils finiraient vraiment ensemble...

Il retourna donc à l'espèce de charrette et monta à l'intérieur.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs du roux, le brun résuma ce qu'il avait apprit - en omettant évidemment le passage "bisous baveux" des deux autres - ...

Malgré le fait qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture, Hermione écouta attentivement son ami.

Draco était avec la Lilith.

Elle aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper.

La brune allait leur faire part de ses doutes lorsque la voix de la voleuse d'Esperald résonna.

"Nous sommes arrivés. Rester bien assis."

Le trio se lança des regards tantôt craintifs, tantôt interrogateurs.

Ils se cramponèrent aux sièges lorsque des bruits sourds, répétitifs se firent entendre.

"On dirait... commença Hermione en glissant de son siège... Des... paaaass..."

Après quelques minutes de secousses répétées, le groupe se remit en marche.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent.

Il étaient dans la Cité d'Esperald.

XoXoXoXoXo

Il laissa nonchalement sa main caressé la pierre.

Ses yeux parcoururent les statues qui ornaient les murs et il s'avança vers le rayon de lumière lunaire venant du haut de la caverne...

Le tombeau était en ruine ...

Depuis ce fameux jour, il y a déjà une dizaine d'années...

Ses doigts errèrent sur le blason représentant un attrape-rêve entouré d'un serpent ailé.

Namari admira alors les symboles gravés au sol, parfois tentés de sang.

"c'est ici que tout a commencé" déclara-t-il avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la nuit...

A suivre...

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir ce chapitre, malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu...

J'ai enfin pu faire avancé les relations entre Harry et Dray ( alors, heureuse, Cie-chan ? hu hu hu XD)

Gros BixXx à tous !


	5. un peu d'histoire ? XD

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas tous à moi, pour les détails, reportez-vous au premier chapitre.

Je remercie ceux qui continuent de me lire et j'espère simplement que ce chapitre leur plaira !

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 5

Phätis Da Vladisloy (du futur)

Phätis sourit en avisant le corps recroquevillé sur les coussins.

Elle s'approcha et rabattit les couvertures sur le blond qui tremblait de froid, puis sortit de la pièce.

La Lilith se dirigea dans le salon et s'installa à la table près de la fenêtre.

Les autres allaient bientôt arriver.

Elle le sentait.

La Terre le sentait.

Phätis se servit un verre de vin, puis se passa la main sur le visage.

Journée somme toute éprouvante...

Severus lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle a allait en baver.

Elle aurait dû le croire...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il est vrai qu'elle avait oublié à quel point le Severus qu'elle avait rencontré était désagréable...

Pas que la nouvelle version soit plus sociable mais au moins, le maître des potions avait quand même progressé...

Il n'incendiait plus les gens juste pour le plaisir de leur faire peur, ah, et détail important, il avait apprit ce qu'était un shampoing... et un savon... et enfin, voilà...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres charnues et les yeux de Phätis dérivèrent pour se perdre dans l'horizon.

Draco...

Elle avait toujours adoré ce garçon.

Il était intelligent et perspicace, des qualités que la Lilith louait particulièrement.

Bientôt, l'Histoire se réécrirait.

Phätis but une gorgée de vin, elle n'aimait pas l'alcool mais cela la maintiendrait éveillée le temps qu'il faudra.

Six milles longues années étaient passées depuis cette fameuse guerre, mais les vestiges qu'il en restait, et les événements récents ne présageaient rien de bon.

Voldemort n'était plus.

L'un de ceux qui aurait pu être un pôle de la Nouvelle Trinité avait disparu.

Les sorciers avaient tous été soulagés.

Mais, comme toute chose, joie et allégresse n'eurent qu'un temps.

La Lilith avait dormit pendant plusieurs millénaires.

Mais quelqu'un l'avait réveillée et suppliée de leur venir en aide.

C'était ainsi que les Sept Grands d'Esperald s'étaient liés à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Bien évidemment, cela ne s'était pas passé sans heurts...

Mais, puisque pour ce millénaire, Phätis était la souveraine du Coeur même de l'Esperald, elle avait la possibilité d'imposer son opinon aux Six autres - bien qu'obliger les gens à lui obéir soit contraire à son éthique.-

Cependant, même sans aller jusque là, les autres Assassins de Saint Ange avaient toujours fini par obtempérer, connaissant la valeur et la loyauté sans faille de celle qui avait déjà sacrifié sa vie à mainte reprises...

Le plus difficile était pourtant à venir.

Pour Phätis, fin stratège, il était plus simple de lutter contre un trio que contre une seule personne : les monter les uns contre les autres est chose aiée, pour un tant soit peu que l'on soit rusé...

Trois pseudo-dictateur sont plus faciles à manipuler puisque chacun veut plus que les autres...

Mais que faire à présent ?

Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne, Solaris, qui se trouve être en réalité le premier pôle de la première Trinité, s'est manifesté... Mais, et le dernier ?

Phätis fit tournoyer le liquide dans son verre, pensive.

Elle avait bien des doutes son identité, mais le concerné ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa situation...

Typique de ceux dnt l'âme va être volé...

Phätis déglutit péniblement.

L'Ancienne Trinité allait tenter de revenir.

Par tout les moyens.

Les souvenirs de la Lilith affluèrent.

Elle se souvenait bien du "Second"...

Celui qui dévorait les âmes innocentes pour s'approprier le corps de la victime.

Phätis se devait d'empêcher sa résurrection.

Le jeune homme qui allait - peut-être - devenir la proie de Valadöloÿ était l'un de ses propres disciples...

Certes son apprentissage n'était pas complet, mais cela était suffisant pour le rendre dangereux...

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ils y étaient enfin.

Après avoir traversée les grandes allées où se déroulait un marché puis la cour,les membres de l'Ordre étaient finalement arrivés au palais.

Siegfrey ouvrait la marche, devant lui les gens s'écartaient avec respect.

Le reste de la troupe le suivait avec plus ou moins de facilité...

Ainsi, ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs et traversèrent plusieurs salles avant de se retrouver face à une porte que l'Assassin ouvrit sans douceur, avant d'inviter ses hôtes à entrer.

Phätis leva alors les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et sourit.

Elle fit apparaître des chaises et chacun s'installa.

Harry (du présent)

Les deux orbes d'or s'étaient posés sur lui, il le sentait.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et releva les yeux vers Phätis qui lui sourit, visiblement satisfaite.

"Il est dans une chambre. lui dit-elle, prends le couloir de gauche, c'est la deuxième à droite."

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine de cheveux, bredouilla des remerciements avant de s'enfuir vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement, de peur de faire trop de bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers le lit à baldaquin où le blond reposait...

Les yeux d'émeraude errèrent sur le corps de sa némésis, que le drap avait découvert.

Le Serpentard était totalement débraillé : la chemise blanche, déboutonnée et froissée, révélait une peau blanche et lisse. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la hanche de Draco, à moitié découverte...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings, mais continua néanmoins à détaillé le corps offert à ses regards.

Les cheveux fins retombaient sur le visage de l'endormi dont les lèvres étaient très légèrement entrouvertes...

Le survivant détourna les yeux de cette vision enchanteresse, honteux d'avoir mater ainsi son ancien ennemi et de l'avoir trouvé beau et ... désirable...

Harry remonta le drap sur le corps du jeune homme, caressant de ce fait la peau de son dos, un frisson le parcourut et il quitta la pièce en courant.

Il y avait Ginny dans sa vie... Alors pourquoi ?

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Phätis ( du futur)

Phätis soupira avant d'entamer la conversation.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pour rentrer chez vous, il faut réunifier l'Ancienne Esperald. C'est ç dire qu'il faut que les Sept Cités volantes se réunissent à nouveau. Le problème vient du fait que chacune de ces cités est gouvernée par l'un des Sept et qu'il ne sera pas facile de les convaincre."

Dumbledore croisa les bras, pensif.

"Une réunion sera donc la bienvenue, je suppose..." annonça-t-il.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

"Il vaut mieux tenter le tout pour le tout...Quoiqu'il en soit, et même s'ils ne veulent pas coopérer, j'ai les moyens d'obtenir leurs consentements..."

La Lilith avait terminaé sa phrase en grimaçant quelque peu...

Obliger ses compagnons de toujours à obéir à ses caprices de lui plaisait vraiment pas...

La voix du directeur de Poudlard s'éleva à nouveau.

"Le pouvoir de celui qui gouverne le Coeur de l'Esperald ?"

Phätis acquiesça de nouveau.

"Celui qui gouverne le Coeur prend des décisions qui ne peuvent, en général, être contesté... de plus, sur sept voix, j'en ai trois de sûr..." affirma-t-elle.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco (du présent)

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Les mots d'Harry firent également surface et il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, un peu découragé et avec l'impression étrange que le brun était venu dans la pièce...

Le blond secoua la tête nerveusement, ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se faire des idées comme ça...

L'héritier des Malefoy se leva et sortit se promener.

Peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, cela irait mieux...

Le jeune homme arriva dans un jardin et se mit en quête d'un endroit tranquille pour ses réfléxions.

"Salut"

Le blond sursauta, un jeune homme roux se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Phätis Da Vladisloy (du futur)

Phätis était tendue.

Les Six autres arrivaient et allaient devoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment... Elle qui détestait se justifier, elle était servie !

Mais en même temps, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il lui faudrait juste un avis de plus.

Quatre avis favorable et elle n'aurait pas à utiliser son rang pour mener à bien son plan...

La Lilith accéléra le pas et entra dans la salle de réunion, qui comportait des balcons où s'étaient installé les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Les Six autres restèrent debout autour de la table ovale, ornée d'un attrape-rêve, qui était au centre de la salle.

"Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus aussi rapidement, commença Phätis, comme vous le savez, une brèche dans le Temps a été ouverte, permettant à des gens du "passé" d'arriver à notre époque..."

Les autre l'écoutaient religieusement, ne la quittant pas des yeux, attendant le moment où la jeune femme parlerait de "réunification", car son intention n'était un secret pour personne.

"De plus, il semblerait que nos deux ennemis se soient plus ou moins manifestés."

Silence de mort.

Parfait, songea la Lilith.

"Je ne vais pas vous cachez que le "Second" n'est pas totalement réveillé, mais j'ai un oeil sur lui. En ce qui concerne Solaris, ses troupes ont été vu il y a peu de temps dans la chaîne de montagnes..."

Seuls Sigfrey et Trälis gardèrent leur calme, les autres se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

"Aussi, je demande la Réunification de la Grande Esperald de toute urgence." termina Phätis, prête à s'attirée les foudres des autres.

à suivre...

BixxxxXXXxxx Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures... chocolatées ! XD


	6. jalousie et fuite

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi et fic yaoi vous êtes prévenu

j'ai recoupé ce chapitre ici, parce que ça faisait vraiment trop long

BiXxX à tous et bonne lecture !

chapitre 6

Draco (du présent)

"écoute, t'es sympa, mais non."

Draco les bras croisés détourna la tête.

Le roux - Julian - s'était avéré d'une compagnie plutôt agréable mais était un peu trop entreprenant.

"Allez Draco, de toute façon, on pourra apprendre à se connaître par la suite..."

"J'ai dis non, t'es bouché ?!" s'énerva la Serpentard, alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête, peut-être pourrait-il voir si Harry était jaloux... Pourquoi ne pas utilisé le roux dans ce sens ?

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry (du présent)

Harry se promenait dans le jardin.

Il fallait qu'il voit Draco.

Au moins pour s'excuser, ce qu'il avait dit était vraiment vache...

Le brun biffurqua après un bosquet et vit l'objet de ses pensées en train de rire joyeusement avec un jeune homme roux apparement plus âgé.

Il stoppa instantanément sa marche, hésitant à les rejoindre, le survivant tenta alors d'appeler sa Némésis mais les mots s'entassèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'étranger attirer Draco à lui en le tenant pas les hanches.

Le roux attrapa le blond par la nuque et l'embrassa goulûment sous les yeux furieux du brun.

Ce dernier se précipita sur eux et les décolla avant de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de l'étranger qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

Harry allait se jeter sur lui mais Draco s'interposa, la mâchoire crispée et une lueur de défi dans ses orbes d'acier.

Le brun serra des dents et suivit du regard le roux qui prenait ses jambes à son cou.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? " cracha le blond.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le laisser faire ? " lui lança le survivant.

"Je suis assez grand, Potter, pour savoir ce que je fais." répondit Draco, avec colère.

"Ah ouais, avec un mec que tu connais pas en plus, je te souhaite bien du plaisir." lâcha Harry, au comble de la fureur.

"Je peux savoir ce que ça peut te foutre, au fond ? T'aurais peut-être voulu être à ma place ?" demanda l'héritier des Malefoy avec un sourire ironique.

"Absolument pas" attaqua le brun.

"Sûrement dû au fait que ça serait dégeulasse de passer derrière, attends, c'est comment déjà, ah oui " une fouine qui n'a rien d'admirable et qui est même totalement détestable"."

La voix du Serpentard était devenue morose.

"Draco, je voulais te dire que ..."

"Laisse tomber tes excuses, Potter, si elles sont pas sincères, ça sert à rien d'en faire. Je voudrais pas te rabaisser à t'excuser auprès de moi" l'interrompit promptement Draco en se détournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Phätis Da Vladisloy (du futur)

"Vous voulez toujours être en avant, Vous." grinça le Maître des Potions.

Phätis toisa alors son interlocuteur avant de répondre sèchement :

"Parce qu'être ridiculisée de cette façon est selon vous une manière de me mettre en valeur ? Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même conception des choses."

"Je n'en doute pas, railla l'autre avec un regard flamboyant, jamais je n'aurais confié ma vie à une créature telle que vous."

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la Lilith qui se rua, telle une furie, sur Severus Snape dans le but de le gifler.

Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, l'air ahuri, et porta la main sur sa joue rougie.

"Vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous ? Tant mieux, tonna Phätis en roulant des yeux furieux, malgré toutes les vacheries que vous avez pu sortir, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez vécu des choses dures et à de nombreuses reprises, vous avez su me prouver que vous étiez une personne exceptionnelle et sans faux-semblants. Mais apparemment, votre "potentiel" reste encore à découvrir, en espérant que vous y arriverez un jour, car vous avez encore la case "stupidité affligeante" et "humanité inexistante" à combler."

"Comment osez-vous" commença à crier l'homme, qui s'était relevé et qui s'approchait de la blonde.

"Comment j' "ose" ?! l'interrompit Phätis en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, vous venez m'aggresser sans motifs et c'est moi qui "ose" ?! Nous n'avons vraiment pas la même conception des choses. Vous êtes arrogant et profiteur ! Vous ne savez même pas mesurer la chance que vous avez ! "

Les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue sur les joues - devenues pâles - de la jeune femme.

"De la "chance" ? " Severus renifla avec mépris. "Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Quelle chance pourrais-je avoir ? pesta-t'il.

"... Celle de "vivre"..."murmura Phätis, dont les épaules s'étaient rabaissées au fur et à mesure que le ton était monté.

"Vous "vivez", vous pouvez donc protéger des vies et vous n'en avez même pas conscience... C'est... pitoyable..."

Et sur ces derniers mots,Phätis disparu au détour d'un couloir, laissant derrière elle un Severus Snape plus très sûr de lui même...

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco (du présent)

Draco arpentait les couloirs, furieux.

Harry avait été odieux.

Le Serpentard ricana intérieurement, ainsi le Gryffin était jaloux...

Son allégresse s'envola.

Inexplicablement, le blond ressentit un froid et un vide pesant en lui.

Il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé.

Ce n'était pas ses sentiments à lui.

Qui pouvait ressentir cela ?

C'était horrible. Tellement confus et étouffant...

Tristesse.

Abandon.

Trahison.

Néant.

Tellement... dévastateur...

Draco s'appuya contre une statue et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Il avait mal au coeur... Partout en fait...

Un éclait blanc traversa le couloir, le jeune homme reconnu tout de même son nouveau professeur de potions, qui s'enfuiait plus qu'elle ne courait.

Une envie de vomir le prit et une pensée traversa son esprit.

Ses sentiments n'étaient pas à lui.

Mais à elle...

Draco suivit le Lilith du regard sans pouvoir articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, puis il se détourna.

La douleur s'envola comme elle était venue...

Il erra encore quelques minutes, ses pensées tiraillées entre Harry et Phätis.

Le brun était bien trop fidèle pour faire un écart, au moins par respect pour la Weasley...

Mais il pourrait peut-être l'amener à rompre ?

Il lui fallait un plan d'action.

Il lui fallait séduire Harry d'une manière subtile : l'amener à se poser des questions, puis à trouver des réponses, et enfin, à prendre des décisions.

Affaire (presque) classée.

Maintenant, le cas "Phätis"...

La question de la nature de la blonde refit surface et c'est tout naturellement que le préfet en chef des Serpentard se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque...

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione (du présent)

"Les Lilith ne sont pas définit comme étant des créatures magiques, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'être ayant été humains durant leur vie passé y contribuent grandement. "On ne naît pas Lilith, on le devient." cette citation du Dr Moreaux illustre le fait que les dénommés "Lilith" sont en réalité des sorte de revenants, faisant aussi office de passeurs entre la Vie et la Mort, qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour en sauver d'autres..."

Hermione referma le livre en fronçant les sourcils.

Des "revenants" ?

Pourtant, Phätis avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant...

La brune sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Draco.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, Granger." chuchota ce dernier.

"Et explique-moi pourquoi je t'aiderais ? C'est encore un de tes sales coups ?" cracha Hermione en serrant le livre contre elle.

"Phätis" fut tout ce que le blond répondit.

A suivre...

encore un chapitre

à bientôôt !!!

Gros Bisous à tous !

une tite review svp ??


End file.
